Gratsu One-Shots
by Jinx13GXA
Summary: Gray/Natsu One-shots based off of Tumblr prompts or of my own design. Trashy cover art is mine. Working on:"I could kill you right now!" The first one, and consequently the acceptance of the challenge, was done while sleep-deprived, so enjoy my non-related one-shots for this adorable ship. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! Some angst and a lot of fluff!
1. July Seventh

_**Prompt: "Do you want me to leave?"**_

* * *

The warm summer sun shone down on a lone figure's back, warming but never burning. Natsu Dragneel hadn't bothered to go into Magnolia that day, instead choosing to stay at home. His guild mates new better than to come here today. They knew better than to bother him on July seventh.

 _"The day Igneel disappeared."_ The somber thought tore through the slayer's heart and made him wan to cry.

In all honesty, they didn't bother him that entire week.

The pink haired mage was sitting cross-legged in front of the wall, staring intently at nothing as the memories of his missing father plagued him. They played in his mind like a move, and just like every year, he watched. He re-memorized the detail as he brought them up, silently praying that he'd never forget them.

At some point during the day, he'd moved. An old sketch book sat delicately in his lap, pristine white pages becoming blacker as he smeared the charcoal across them. He didn't know how long he'd sat there, but by the time he'd finished, there were several drawings of Igneel in both dragon and human form with detail that Redus would be jealous of.

Natsu scooped them all up and stacked them neatly. He moved an old floorboard, and slipped them underneath.

 _"I need to buy a binder for them."_

* * *

The next year he did the same thing.

* * *

And the same again.

* * *

Until the year he didn't.

* * *

Natsu had always hated this time of year. He hated the anger that came with his father's disappearance. He hated the sadness that ripped through him like a hot knife.

 _"It's almost been six years now_. _.."_

The thought startled the dragon slayer, and for a moment, he wondered if he would ever find Igneel. He pulled up a picture of his father in his mind, panicking when it took much longer than it should have. He immediately reached for one of his hidden sketchbooks and began to draw.

 _"I won't let myself forget."_ Natsu became frantic, lines smearing in his haste. _"I can't forget. Please don't let me forget."_

Black eyes welled up when the charcoal grasped between his fingers repetitively refused to recreate the images from his memories, now blurry from time. The tears smeared the charcoal down the page, turning the beautiful drawing into a nightmarish recreation. He jumped up from his spot on the floor and threw the sketchbook across the room.

Natsu swayed where he stood, the sudden movement dizzying him, and after a moment, he collapsed to the floor atop his beloved drawings, a single thought running through his head.

 _"When was the last time I ate?"_

* * *

It was a few hours later that Natsu finally woke up. The dragon slayer nearly jumped into a fighting stance the second he laid eyes on the unfamiliar surroundings, but he stopped when the smell of pine and peppermint assaulted his nose.

 _"Gray?"_

The ice mage was sleeping in an old wooden chair beside the bed Natsu had been placed in. His soft snores echoed throughout the room, breaking what would have otherwise been silence.

After realizing he was in safe hands, Natsu drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window and landed softly on Natsu's face. He rolled over and grumbled, which seemed to startle Gray.

 _"Natsu's a morning person. He's always up with the sun, not the crack of noon."_ Gray had been wondering that for the past couple of days, but pondering never changed tha fact that he didn't wake. _"Maybe it has something to do with the date?"_

The raven-haired male stared at the sketch book in his hand, flipping through page after page of drawings. Some were familiar people and places, like everyone in the guild hall, while others were people he didn't know and places that seemed to come straight from a fantasy novel. They were all so realistic that they would look like portals if they had color. As if the universe had read his mind, he found pages with color on them. Several dragons were depicted, and even if he hadn't spent years listening to Natsu rambling about Igneel, he'd have picked him out instantly anyways. His best friends father towered over the other dragons by twice their height and had terrifying scars all across his body.

 _"It definitely has something to do with the date,"_ There were too many drawings of the dragons, too many pictures of the place he called home, and too many pictures of people he had probably called his family. _"I didn't know he could draw, let alone this well."_

A muffled groan brought his attention back to the pinkette in his bed as it startled him. Natsu was was staring dazedly at Gray, as if trying to shift through what was real and what wasn't. In a single second his eyes refocused, and he tensed rather noticeably. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment, and Gray waited for him to collect his thoughts. "How did I get here?" The question came out rasp, and the slayer grasped at his throat after forcing it out.

Gray handed him the water bottle on the bedside table, choosing to wait until Natsu was done before speaking. The bottle was handed back to him after Natsu had downed about half of it. "Happy found you passed out in your house." He began quietly. "We don't know how long you've been out, but you been here for two days."

Gray chose that moment to raise the sketchbook, which caught the attention of the shorter male immediately. He tensed even more than he already was, and he snatched the old binder, hiding it beneath his body like it would cease to exist. "I know I probably wasn't supposed to look at these, but they were scattered everywhere. I put them all back in the binder for you. Well, the loose ones anyways." Some of the drawings were still attached to the sketchbook that had been within the binder, after all.

Natsu had slowly relaxed as the ice mage spoke. "I think I just forgot to eat." He mumbled. Natsu's fire magic caused his metabolism to reach insane heights and burn more calories than a normal person could ever intake in a week over the span of a day. When he skipped a couple meals, it was likely that he'd pass out.

Gray was barely able to make out was the fire mage had said, but after a moment of contemplation, he was sure of the words. "Sometimes I forget how ridiculous your metabolism is, Flame-brain."

Gray stood up and left the room to what Natsu assumed was the kitchen, and a thought struck the dragon slayer, _"Since when is Gray this nice to me? And why the hell did Happy get him instead of someone else?"_

Despite them being light, Gray's footsteps echoed in Natsu's head as he made his way back with what smelt like pancakes. "I made them this morning, so they're still warm." a small laugh escaped the ice mage as he continued, "After all, morning for me is after ten."

Natsu tilted his head at the statement and gingerly took the plate, "After ten A.M or ten cups of coffee?" Gray shoved his shoulder for that, but the fire mage just laughed softly. "How do you even drink that shit? It's disgusting."

"I guess I'm used to it," Gray responded."By the way, the drawings are _really_ good." Natsu nearly chocked on his pancakes, which he'd been eating slowly to avoid making himself sick, and that's when Gray noticed something he hadn't ever seen the dragon slayer do. The pinkette's face had turned a brilliant shade of red that reached all the way to his ears, and he looked like he was trying to drown himself in his scarf. "It's probably way to much to ask, but um..." Gray got really quiet, and his own cheeks darkened slightly, "Could you tell me who they all are?" When Natsu didn't respond, he panicked and tried to correct himself. "You don't have to," he blurted, ¨it was a dumb thing to ask.¨

Natsu mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like ¨Gray,¨ and the ice mage wanted to bury himself alive.

¨I´m so sorry." He really hadn't meant to do anything that could make his friend more upset over Igneel, but when did either of them get anything right? "Do you want me to leave? I can leave. I'll come check on you again later." He nearly bolted out of embarrassment the second he turned, but Natsu grabbed his arm and yanked him back onto the bed.

"You uh-" Natsu paused as if choosing his words carefully, "You don't have to leave." He tentatively reached for the binder and pulled it on to their laps. Natsu's voice had gone quiet again, still sore from not talking for days on end, "Um, ask whatever. I guess." His face was still blaring red, but he wasn't trying to hide in his scarf as much as he was before. Gray took that as a good sign.

After a while, Natsu became much more comfortable telling stories about the dragons that he never shared in the guild. Stories of the other Dragons he's met and why he knew so many. Igneel hadn't just been the king of fire dragons, but the king of all dragons, and he used to drag Natsu around during anything that involved diplomacy. Because of this, Natsu was way more involved than the other slayers, and he didn't like people knowing that.

"But why?" Gray asked carefully. " _What's so wrong with people knowing that?"_

Natsu smiled, but it was more bittersweet than happy. "I'll tell you eventually, but it's a bit of a mess."

Gray nodded, accepting the answer for the time being.

The two of them stayed there for hours, Natsu just talking about some of the things that he saw and did as a child, and eventually, they fell asleep against each other.

* * *

Natsu was never alone on July seventh again

* * *

 _ **Words: 1,741**_

 **Hello, I'm Jinx! I don't now how often I will update this, but the first one hundred chapters will all be from the same prompt list! so there will be at _least_ one hundred chapters all centered around Gratsu. This is my first time writing the pairing, and I am aware that they are a little OOC in this one, but most of this was done early in the morning with a sleep deprived mind. **

**If you see a typo, please tell me! Also, Reviews make me a happy person! If you like it, tell me! If you hate it, tell me! Feedback is appreciated, but constructive criticism is even more appreciated! Love you guys, and see you in the next chapter!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Jinx**


	2. Warmth

_**Propmt: I swear it won't happen again.**_

* * *

There were things that everyone like to say about Fairy Tail's Salamander, and many of them were true.

He's unnecessarily destructive.

He's stupidly brave.

He's utterly terrifying.

He's truly powerful.

He's absolutely fearless.

Only those close enough to him to _know_ him knew that one of those was complete and total bullshit. Only those who'd been there when he couldn't keep up the facade and broke knew the one true fear that he held close to him.

Natsu Dragneel was mortified at the thought of being abandoned.

When he had first joined Fairy Tail, he was paralyzed by the thought of his new Nakama disappearing the same way Igneel did, so he developed a habit. He would "leave" the guild after the first few people did and watch his guildmates from either above, or by following, to make sure they'd made it home.

Mira was always the last to leave, usually after kicking Cana out, so it was anywhere from just after midnight to four in the morning.

Natsu didn't leave until he knew they made it home, and often time it led to some strange situations.

His sleep deprived mind never wanted to go all the way to his house, so it was rare he made it back there. He usually made himself at home in the nearest house that belonged to one of his Nakama.

When he had to drag Cana home, which happened about once every week and a half, Lucy's house was the closest. The celestial mage seemed to have put two and two together, so Natsu didn't figure she minded all that much.

However, when he followed Mira on he night walk, which changed routes every night, there was no telling who's house he'd crash at.

About a year into joining Fairy Tail, he'd accidentally picked Laxus's house. Needless to say he was immediately electrocuted and asked what the hell he was doing. After an embarrassing explanation and a surprising amount of sympathy from the lightning slayer, he was allowed to leave.

He also once made the mistake of cuddling Erza, only to realize that she like to cuddle just as much. That night felt so much like when the other slayers used to curl into his literal heater of a body that he almost cried.

Erza didn't say anything to him that morning except "Boys aren't supposed to be in Fairy Hills, Natsu." It was said kindly, and Natsu knew that she knew.

It's only happened twice since.

He's actually crashed at the Strauss household a few times as well, but Natsu was an early riser no matter how late he stayed up. They were not.

He was gone before they ever knew.

Sometimes his tired mind would purposely take him to someone's house, and those were the unusual occurrences caused by his second habit: people watching.

He knew everyone's mannerisms to such an exactness that he could tell you precisely what was bothering anyone at any given time. He could tell you why someone seemed just a little more chipper than usual, or if someone had cried three hours ago and the most likely reason the did without there ever being any evidence of it remaining.

He could also see behind even the most perfect facades, like the one belonging to the guild's resident ice mage.

Gray had always been an enigma to Natsu. They were rivals, but Natsu couldn't stand to see him hurting. He hated it when even the slightest sliver of pain appeared in the beautiful navy eyes of his rival.

When he drug Gray on the mission to Galuna Island, he nearly cried at the amount of pain that made itself know. It's intensity ripped at Natsu's very core, and he was so angry at himself for putting Gray through it that it took him far too long to realize it had actually done some good.

Gray smiled more frequently after all of it, and that was what made the slayer forgive himself.

More often than not, Natsu's mind drew him towards Gray, and that terrified him. He's never curled up with Gray. He refuses to. It would destroy the fragile friendship they had.

So instead he sat on the roof and listened.

He listened to the ice mage have nightmares and could never do anything about it, and it _hurt_.

* * *

Magnolia was beautiful during the autumn. The trees were streaked with beautiful colors and the breezes were all light, as if the wind wanted to caress you instead of freeze you like the frigid winter gusts that were on their way. Many liked to walk through the serene forest once it had warmed up, but at dawn and just after, it was deserted.

About an hour after the sun had risen, a pink blur disturbed the peace.

 _"I fucked up,"_ Natsu couldn't think of anything else as he ran away from the source of his turmoil, _"I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up."_

Natsu had made the mistake of giving in.

Gray had obviously been having a bad day. He was running into things, messing up sparring matches, and he had hardly eaten anything.

 _And Natsu gave in._

He had fucking _cuddled_ with _Gray,_ and instead of apologizing, he'd screamed "I swear it won't happen again," then ran off like a fucking _coward_.

A string of flustered curses escaped his lips as made his way back to his house, and another more violent string slipped out when the ground beneath him turned to ice.

Gray was not a morning person, and therefore was not prepared to run nearly three miles just after daybreak. He had his hands on his knees as is rugged breathing filled the air," How. The hell. are you so fast?" He had to grasp for breath for a minute longer, allowing Natsu to see just how far he'd run in under a few minutes.

The pinkette refused to look at his friend, truly believing that he was in the wrong, so he did the only thing he could. He apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He still wouldn't look at the ice mage.

Gray walked over to him and smacked the back of his head hard enough to send him skidding across the ice and into a tree. "You're such a worry-wart." He muttered. "You've literally done that to everyone in Fairy Tail. I'm more surprised that it took this long." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, attempting to figure out how to tell the panicked mage that he honestly didn't care. As much as he liked the cold, Natsu's warmth wasn't unwelcome. A mumble drew his eyes back to Natsu's face, "Sorry, I missed that."

Natsu flushed, "I said it wasn't the first time." He started twidling his thumbs around each other while watching them intently, "I normally just sit on your roof though, " He trailed off guiltily.

 _"I wish you had slept with me before now."_ Gray shoved the thought into the back of his mind. _"Get your head out of the gutter, Gray."_

"It's not that big of a deal Natsu." The angle that the sun rays were hitting him at blinded him to the pinkett's reaction. "Even if you don't want to admit why you do some of the weird things you do, we've all figured it out." He walked over to the dragon slayer and pulled him to his feet, effectively blocking the sun from reaching the shorter boy. Natsu was looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

The pinkette made a startled noise when Gray began to pull him back in the direction he'd run from, "So you _are_ dragging me off somewhere to murder me in secret."

The sleepy ice mage let out a bark of laughter, "No, I'm dragging you back to my house. It's so _early._ No sane person should be awake right now."

Natsu tilted his head in confusion. " _Why would he be dragging me back to his house? That doesn't make any sense."_ After a few minutes of confusion, "He voiced his concerns.

"You're warm." The honesty in his voice startle Natsu for a moment. "It's nice."

Once Gray's house was in sight, the raven didn't hesitate to pull Natsu in and upstairs. Gray had let go once the duo had reached his bedroom door. "You're not going to freak out and run away again are you," He joked.

Natsu flushed as he shook his head no. Gray yanked him inside and onto the bed, and Natsu finally noticed the mound of blankets. He shuffled awkwardly while trying to figure out how to position himself to avoid skin contact.

"I normally end up kicking them all off, but it's nice at first." Before he could avoid it, his back was pulled flush against Gray's chest, and Gray's head was buried in Natsu's hair. "Goodnight, Natsu."

"It's after dawn," Natsu muttered.

"Goodnight, Natsu." He repeated.

"It's after seven, lazy snowman."

"Go back to fucking sleep, and be my personal heater, fire-breath." After a few minutes, Gray fell back asleep and pulled Natsu closer.

Natsu sighed contentedly, and muttered, "Goognight, Gray," before drifting off himself.

* * *

 **Words: 1,597**

 **Hi guys! This one was a little rushed. I'm hoping to get at least two out a week, but I'm an AP student and the workload is hell. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out.**

 **Reviews are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Jinx**


	3. Flaming

_**Prompt: I'm not jealous.**_

* * *

The winter winds of Magnolia were violent and frigid, but that didn't stop Gray from pulling off his shirt and throwing it who knows where. As per usual, he was pissed at the dragon slayer he called his best friend, and as per usual, it wasn't even Natsu's fault. Despite knowing this, he couldn't help the rage that boiled beneath his skin.

From where he sat in the guild, he couldn't hear what Natsu was talking about, but his face was slightly flushed as he spoke to Lisanna and Lucy, who were both smirking. They continued to talk for several more minutes, and Natsu's face got steadily brighter and brighter. Gray had nearly jumped up and challenged Natsu just to get him away from the girls, who had to be scheming something.

" _They have to be scheming something."_ The thought hadn't come from nothing. Lisanna had been in love with the oblivious slayer as a child, and Lucy isn't exactly subtle with the way she throws herself at him. _"Why can't they just back off?"_

After a while longer, Gray couldn't watch it anymore. "Hey, Ash-for-Brains," He shouted as he stood up, "I'm bored! Spar me!"

Natsu's head whipped towards him, a large smile plastered on his red face. He nearly shouted a conformation, but both of the girls he was talking with grabbed his shoulders.

"Sorry, Gray," Lucy shouted, "Natsu is a bit busy!" It took all of his willpower not to glower at the girl.

"We'll return him later," Lisanna promised.

" _You'l return him later? He's not your property!_ " The ice mage swallowed his irritation and attempted to rationalize with himself as he turned to leave the guild. " _I mean, he's not_ mine _either, so why am I-"_ Gray shook his head slightly. He was already half-way home and clad in only his underwear, leaving him as exposed to the world as the reason for his actions was exposed to his mind. " _Don't kid yourself, Gray. You know why you're like this."_

Love was a word Gray used to hate. Not because it was a bad thing, but because everyone he'd ever associated it with had died. His mom, his dad, his childhood friends, his extended family, and his teacher were all gone, and until a few years ago, he'd have believed it was his fault.

Natsu changed that.

The pink-haired idiot had taught him that it was okay to cry, to trust in other, and to love himself, which was something that Gray had been unable to do for a long time.

 _"_ _I love him, but he could never return that. Not in the same way._ "

* * *

Natsu was three seconds from decking both Lucy and Lisanna in the face and being done with it. They'd been bugging him for the past few hours, poking and prodding for personal information that he didn't feel like sharing. " _They didn't even let me spar with Gray!_ "

"Come on, Natsu!" Lisanna was repeatedly poking him in the arm, desperate for an answer. "There has to be someone you like." She was smiling mischievously, and with Lucy mirroring the look, it was unnerving.

"Why won't you tell us?" Lucy was poking his other arm, effectively blocking his exit route. "It can't be that you're embarrasses are you?"

"Why," Natsu hissed out, "can't you except 'It's none of your fucking business' as an answer?" Many guild members had been watching them from a distance, curious about what was going on. Some had even made their way closer, like Mira. "Because it isn't any of your business." He made sure to bare his teeth a little more than the past few times he'd basically told them to piss off. Maybe they'd get the hint this time.

"But-"

Natsu wasn't even sure if it was Lisanna or Lucy, but he cut them off with a loud, "No," and the shoved them both away, "I'm going home. Bye, everyone." He ran over to the door and slipped out. He ran the long distance to his house, cold winds slapping him in the face and reddening it even more.

" _If they found out I was in love with a guy, they'd never forgive me._ "

* * *

With the exception of The four dragon slayers he grew up with, Gajeel had never met anyone denser than the mages of Fairy Tail. He had listened to Lucy and Lisanna constantly prodding the annoying fire dragon he called his cousin. They had been close as children, not quite enough to call each other "brother", but that didn't mean he couldn't read Natsu like they were brothers.

The five of them had had a habit of people watching that allowed them to notice things no one else would, but something they all seemed to have in common is that they never seemed to notice anything pertaining to themselves. They used to laugh about these situations all the time, but now, it was hurting one of them. It may not be physical pain, but emotional pain was just as bad.

Gajeel sat quietly, formulating a plan, and damn was he proud of it.

" _Now all I have to do is get us all in one place, at the same time, and make it look completely inconspicuous."_

* * *

When Sting and Rogue had shown up claiming they wanted to hang out with the other dragon slayer like they had a children, Natsu had ridden it off as coincidence. They had stayed for a few hours and talked about everything that had happened since the dragons had left, and it had been nice. Several others had sat and listened to the stories along the way, and to Makarov's delight, not one brawl had been started,room, and the despite the fact that most all of the teenagers were in the guild's back room, _together_.

Then the sun started to set, and they proposed the idea of a game and brought out a special kind of alcohol. "Where did you even get that?" The pinkette asked. They had several bottles of the one kind of alcohol humans didn't sell, and it was then that Natsu started suspecting things. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Why'd you bring it though? That shit's expensive, and you can only get it from inhumans. Why waste it now?" Vodka was not sold among humans anymore, because there were so few people who could handle it, especially the higher percentage ones. However, if Natsu wanted to get drunk, he'd have to drink the higher percentage ones. His magic would burn all of it away otherwise. If he wanted it to last longer than a few minutes, then he'd have to add a special herb to it.

" _The very herb that Wendy had in her hand,_ " He noted. It worked the same way that cat-nip worked with cats but on dragons, so technically, he'd be high, not drunk.

"I see that look Natsu." Sting said annoyed, "You think we have ulterior motives." He paused, and when Natsu continued to analyze every last twitch of his body, he continued, "We don't. We just want to play a game of Never Have I Ever, and teach them how to play too."

Everyone seemed to brighten up at the thought of playing a game they'd never heard of, and the enormous grin that had been stretched across Sting's face was not helping Natsu's situation. Once Rogue pulled out the shot glasses, he knew there was no way he'd get anyone to back out of it.

With a look of utter disbelief, Natsu reluctantly agreed to play.

"Okay, so here's how the game works," Wendy began, "When it's your turn, you say 'Never Have I Ever' and then say something you've never done. If someone in the circle has done it before they down the shot." Several guild members looked at the shot glasses incredulously. They were only half the size that they were used to, and the drink inside was supposed to be flavored with whatever it said on the bottle. "Feel free to switch to water if you have to. This stuff is _really_ strong."

Gajeel reached into his bag and pulled out a box that he passed to Wendy. "I know I don't have to say this, but you're not touching the alcohol."

Wendy's eyes lit up as she realized the box was filled with all of her favorite sodas, and she didn't hesitate to tackle the iron dragon slayer. "Thank you, Gajeel!"

He pushed her off gently and ruffled her hair, "Yeah, yeah. Let's start this thing. Never have I ever accidentally worn my underwear on the outside of my pants."

The group burst into raucous laughter. The laughing increased when Gray was the only one to take a shot and even more when he nearly spit it out. "I was not expecting it to burn like that," His voice had gone slightly hoarse, "Damn." By this point, Gray himself was laughing, and Gajeel signaled to the left at Sting.

"So for those of you who didn't get it, the weirder the thing is, the funnier the game is." When the others nodded, he giggled quietly and smirked, "Never have I ever let someone dress me up like a life-sized doll."

As soon as the words left his lips, a very violent "Fuck you," slipped out of Natsu's mouth as he snatched the shot glass and downed it like water. A few of the girls had also taken shots, but the attention was on the pinkette.

"Sorry, NaNa." Sting said joyously.

Natsu glared at him, "No you aren't, asshole." The group watched the exchange curiously, and Natsu sighed. " _They'll never let me live this down._ " After steeling himself for the inevitable teasing, he quietly admitted to letting Wendy dress him up, play with his hair, and even put makeup on him when they were kids. While there was teasing, there were also several mentions of it being sweet of him from the girls.

"I think I still have pict-" Sting was abruptly cut off when a wooden sandal hit him in the face.

Natsu was smiling, but it seemed to be emitting it's own deadly aura. "No you don't," He said cheerfully. Those sitting closest to the fire dragon slayer, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, and Erza, all shifted away slightly.

" _That's terrifying._ "

* * *

The game had been going on for an hour now. Several of them had switched to water, and a handful had dropped out entirely, choosing to watch the chaos in their tipsy states. Cana, Gajeel, Rogue, Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu were the only one's who hadn't switched to water or been given a soda from Wendy. Wendy, Erza, Levy, and Gray had all switched to water.

And Sting?

Sting was a lightweight and completely unconscious in Rogue's lap.

"Nev-Never have I ever," Lucy had gotten the hiccups about three shots in, and they wouldn't leave no matter what she did, "Had a cr-ush on a childhood friend."

Rogue, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Gray, and surprisingly Natsu, all downed a shot. After the second never have I ever, they'd decided to tell the stories of whatever had happened, and for the most part, it had gone peacefully.

That wasn't the case this time. Lisanna shouted "I told you so," and immediately attached herself to Natsu, who began pushing her away the second she made contact with him. "You jealous?"

"I am n-ot jealous, and that doesn't m-ean anything!," Lucy shouted back, "He mi-ght not any more!" She reached out to shove Lisanna away, but Erza got in between both of then and Natsu.

"What's this about?" The red-head asked.

They both replied in perfect sync, "I like Natsu, but she likes Natsu, but we don't know who Natsu likes." They both looked like they were about to cry, and they reached for the fire mage again.

He was laughing softly, and the entire room looked at him like he'd lost it. He started to laugh louder and louder, and the two girls who'd been crushing on him began to get angry. Through his laughter he said something in a language they'd only heard a few times, Dravic. The other slayers busted into drunken giggles as well, and the fire mage lit himself on fire, making them laugh harder.

Erza, not wanting to see her friends hurt, glared at the slayer nearest to her, which happened to be Gajeel. "What part of this is funny?" She hissed.

He looked her dead in the eyes, his own filled with mirth, "Erza," He barked out with his laughter, " _Erza_ ," He continued to laugh before managing to forcing the sentence out, "He's _f_ _laming._ " The dragon slayers laughed harder.

Natsu dispersed the flames and unintentionally leaned back into Gray, who was behind him. He leaned forward again, face flushed slightly, and apologized half in Fiori and half in Dravic. Gray waved off the apology, and since he was drunk and no one was looking, he decided to pull the fire mage back into him, cuddling in when Natsu didn't move away.

Everyone's eyes were still glued to Erza, who was steadily getting more and more pissed off.

"And what exactly," Erza growled out, "Does that have to do with anything?"

Wendy stepped in between her "cousin" and Titania, choosing to explain before Erza decided to castrate him. "He translated a slang phrase from Dravic," She said gently. She placed her hands on Erza's shoulders and took a deep breath, "He's gay." Erza continued to stare at her blankly, "As in, he likes guys."

"I know what gay means, Wendy," the redhead replied quietly, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around it being used to describe Natsu, as it's not something I expected." She shook her head gently. "Or maybe I'm just tipsier than I thought..." She added. Everyone had cracked up again. After the laughter had died down, she made a humming noise. "It's... It's like being handed a piece of strawberry cake that looks just like strawberry cake, but when you take a bite of it, it's chocolate. There's nothing wrong with chocolate, you're just surprised it's not what you thought it was."

The room silenced, only for the one who started this mess to break it, "We're too shit-faced for this right now," Gajeel muttered. Those who hadn't passed out laughed, and once that died down, people began to sleep where they were. On a table, upside down, or in someone's lap.

* * *

The first thing Erza saw when she wake up confused her, until she remembered everything she found out the day before. Natsu was curled up in Gray's lap, dead asleep, and the ice mage was gazing at him adoringly, clearly still mostly asleep.

At that moment she understood that the reason she didn't see it had nothing to do with it not being there, but rather the fact that neither dared to show it. She didn bother to question it any further.

" _I could get used to seeing them this happy._ "

* * *

 _ **Words: 2,606**_

 **Hi guys! This was a long one; I had way too many ideas for it, and I ended up numbering them and pulling one out of a hat. After I get through the one hundred I'm already doing, I might post one of them. I also came pretty close to falling back into depression this week, but writing and seeing that there are people actually enjoying it has helped a lot. I didn't really know how to end it, but I think I did okay?** **I worked on this during school lunch everyday so I could get it out to those of you actually reading this! (Otherwise I have to use my shitty phone that won't let me log in for more than five minutes without crashing or a nearly seventeen-year-old computer. that can run more than two frames per second.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Jinx**


	4. Exhaustion

_**Prompt: You can't keep doing this.**_

* * *

Gray hated this shitty LA hotel. There were far too many people here and far too few he liked. There was a reason he was here of course, a reason he still found impossible, but a reason none-the-less.

Two years ago today, his best friend, Loke had forced him into joining his band, which consisted of Gajeel, an eighteen-year-old guitar player who could only sing screemo properly, Jellal, a nineteen-year-old who could play the drums better than he'd ever heard, and Wendy, a sixteen-year-old sweetheart who played piano for themand sang every now and then. Loke played bass and sang back up, and I played secondary guitar and sang lead.

A year and seven months ago, they'd hit more than eight million subscribers on youtube. They had instantly been a hit, and that still shook Gray to his very core. Yes, they'd all known each other for years, yes, they'd played together before this, and yes, their friends and family liked it, but eight million people?

A year and two months ago, they'd finally agreed on signing to Fairy Tail Studios instead of any of the other hundred and something record companies. They'd had many success stories, including the owner of the house they lived in.

Eleven months ago, they'd played their first live concert about a half an hour away from home. It had been held in the foot ball stadium, six largest in the world, and it had been almost double the capacity. _Double_. They'd been high off of the happiness for days.

Six months ago, they had their only real break in two years, and Gray found out that his childhood sweetheart, who he'd been dating since he was eleven, had been able to publish their first book under a pseudonym. They'd all celebrated Natsu's success back at the giant-ass house that belonged to his family.

And tomorrow?

Tomorrow they were playing thirty-second show in their world tour.

Life was being good to Gray, and he couldn't appreciate it more, especially since the last show was at home. He'd get to see everyone again, and that excited him more than he could ever describe.

* * *

Natsu loved his family's big house in Tennessee. His friend's families all lived there with them, but to him, they weren't his friend'd families; they were his family. It was enormous, and while most found it lonely, Natsu found it nice. He had a big family, and sometimes it payed off to be able to hide away for a few hours.

Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Loke, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Grandine, and Atlas had lived there with his dad, Igneel, his brothers, Larcade and Zeref, and him for as long as he could remember. The adults had all been friends since they were little, so when they all succeed in their fields of intrest, they compiled their money and build the giant-ass house they all live in.

Ur, Ultear, Lyon, and Gray had joined them when he was four. They'd come down from Canada, and Natsu struggled with not mocking their accents.

Then, it was Natsu and Gray's best friend Erza when her parents were murdered. Everyone had welcomed her as if she were their own daughter, even if Atlas was the one who legally adopted her.

Lucy and Levy didn't join them until years later when they lost their apartment.

Jellal moved in when Ultear found out her best friend had spent his entire life on the streets.

No one in this house had a normal background, especially since the reason their parents knew each other was that they grew up in the same orphanage. Not to mention that they all seemed to excel at something.

Igneel used to be part of a alternative-rock band, and even though they broke up years ago, they still sell albums.

Grandine is a doctor known for curing the most incurable diseases, and once, she'd saved someone who'd been shot through the aorta. Not even she knows how she pulled that off.

Weisslogia and Skiadrum own a theater business that puts on musicals that rival Broadway.

Metalicana made detailed sculptures out of iron that go for upwards of one-hundred grand.

Sting and Rogue a gamers who record for youtube, and their channel has millions of subscribers.

Ur is a thrill-seeker who also became famous through youtube. She recorded the dangerous shit she did and posted it. It's... not for the faint of heart.

Larcade is a polyglot, and he travels the world to translate between who ever highers him to do so.

Zeref is a scientific genius, and he's done too much to list.

So when five of of them formed a band and became famous in just a few months, Natsu didn't bother to question it any more.

No matter how much Natsu loved his boyfriend and his family and the songs that he helped write, Atlas was Natsu's favorite. He was a published author with nearly fifty books, all best-sellers. He'd loved listening to Atlas's stories as a child, and ever since, he'd wanted to create that sense of wonder in anyone who read his stories.

There was just one problem.

If anyone saw the name "Dragneel" on the cover, it would immediately reach the top of the charts because of it.

He didn't want fame because of his name, he wanted it, because he'd earned it, so Natsu decided to make an anagram from his name, becoming "Aston Drengale" instead of "Natsu Dragneel."

As much as he loved that big house and everyone in it, it had been nearly _half a year_ since Natsu had seen his boyfriend. He was touch-starved, _dammit_ , and he wanted to grab onto him and never let go again.

On the bright side, he would get to in a week.

* * *

Gray new that lack of sleep was a bad thing, the same with forgetting to eat, but he forgot how much of a pain they were together. When he entered the giant-ass house he's called home for the majority of his life, he wasn't prepared for everyone to shout, "Welcome home!" The sudden noise sent Gray reeling backwards, and the only thing he could do is watch the pristine hardwood floors approach him, or was it the other way around?

* * *

Grandine had examined Gray the second he passed out, and Natsu was furious when she told them what it was, "He passed out from exhaustion. He probably hasn't eaten or slept in a while based off the way he looks."

" _Of course Gray worked himself to exhaustion. Or course that fucking idiot didn't take care of himself._ " Natsu had Yanked Gray onto his back the second the pink-haired woman was finished with him, dragging him upstairs to his room. " _You know what, this happens so often, I don't understand why I'm still surprised about it._ "

* * *

It had been nearly two days, and Natsu was terrified.

" _Damit, Gray. I'm going with you next time, even if it's only make you take care of yourself._ "

* * *

When Gray woke up, the first thing he noticed was a weight on his left arm. Natsu had fallen asleep beside him, head on his arm, and Gray nearly cooed at the sight.

The raven laughed softly and cleared his throat, "If you were any cuter, I think I'd die from adorableness overload."

Natsu being the light sleeper he was, bolted upright when Gray began to speak. He stared at him for a moment, eyes droopy and unfocused, and then they locked onto Gray's, penetrating down to his very soul the way they always did. "You're a fucking moron." He spat out. Gray had known him too long not to notice the lack heat and the massive amount of worry. The pinkette launched himself at Gray, enveloping the taller of the two in a hug. "I'm going to go get you some food, okay?" The whisper was nearly unheard in the silence, and reluctantly, they let go of each other.

When Natsu came back with a platter of different foods for them to share, Gray didn't even bother to be embarrassed about the enormous rumble from his stomach. He started to stuff his face, watching endearingly as Natsu did the same, and it wasn't long before it was all gone.

The curled up with each other again, unwilling to break the silence. The others had came in to say hi on several occasions, no one even blinking at the fact that Natsu had turned into an octopus in Gray's lap.

It was a quarter until one in the morning before Natsu spoke again, and it was just as quiet as the last time he'd spoken, "You know you can't keep doing this right?"

It took Gray a minute to respond, "Yeah I know." He sighed and buried his face into the soft pink hair he loved.

"Then please stop." Natsu looked up at him, eyes pleading.

Gray bent down to peck his lips, "Okay." Natsu smiled at him and continued the kiss.

They stayed that way for a while longer, only to fall unceremoniously off the bed when the door burst open violently, slamming against the wall in the process. "Hey love-birds! We're still having a movie marathon if you want to join-" Loke froze, before bursting into laughter at the odd position he found them in. They were tangled in the throw blanket Natsu had grabbed earlier, and both of them were completely upside down. He gained his sanity long enough to snap a picture, and at the glares of the two in the floor, he did the only logical thing he could.

He ran.

* * *

 _ **Words: 1,669**_

 **Hi guys! I was so fucking excited for this one that I managed to type it in less than half an hour. I really hope you like it, because while the others had about half a page of ideas for the story before I wrote it, this one had nearly six full pages. I eventually want to turn this into a full 20ish chapter story. I don't know when or how often I'll be able to update it, but I will eventually. There is another full story that I'm planning, but as with this one, I have no idea when I'll be able to start it.**

 _ ***EDIT***_ _ **: ERRORS HAVE BEEN FIXED.**_

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Jinx**


	5. Cauterize

_**Prompt:**_ ** _I'm going to take care of you, okay?_**

 _ **(This one has some explicit language,** **cauterization**_ **, _and semi-graphic descriptions of a wound.)_**

* * *

Gray had known it was a horrible idea, but his body moved before he could stop it. They'd been surrounded,already low on magic from a previous fight, and dead tired from being awake for days on end. The group of dark mages had caught the two of them off guard, and Natsu hadn't seen nor sensed the spell aimed at his back.

Gray took the hit for him. He'd been out of magic, anyways, so it's not like it was too big of a deal.

" _It hurts like hell though._ "

"GRAY!"

The blast had hit him right in the chest, knocking him to the ground and an inch away from unconsciousness. Almost instantly, a wave of heat enveloped him. It was harsh and powerful, but it was also comforting and kind. The angry flames licked at their attackers, and surrounded him like a blanket.

Despite being miles away from home, Gray knew he be okay. After all, he had Natsu, and Natsu was more that strong enough to take care of this on his own.

" _Especially since I'd just be in the way now._ "

He finally lost conscious as the last of the dark mage's screams hit his ears.

* * *

When they'd been attacked in the state they were in, Natsu hadn't expected to take them all out. He just wanted to get them to leave them alone.

He didn't expect to be so tired that he completely looked over one of them, nor did he expect Gray to take a hit for him, or for his name to rip from his throat in the desperate way it did.

There was blood flying through the air in small droplets, and within seconds, the color was all Natsu could see.

The dragon slayer didn't even register the damage he'd dealt until it was over, and several dark mages lay on the ground, heavily injured. Natsu knew it wasn't enough to kill them, but he did know that it probably hurt like hell. He turned away from the bloody mess he'd created and ran back towards Gray.

The ice mage was bleeding heavily from his abdomen, and the pinkette didn't think twice about what he was doing. He placed a hand against it, searching the internal damage first. When he realized that none of the organs had been damaged, he sighed in relief. Cauterizing organ tissue was a much more delicate business than just the abdominal cavity, and it mean that they could stay nearby while it healed. He cauterized each individual injury the blast had caused, effectively stopping the bleeding, but without gauze, the burn was left open to infection.

He carefully picked Gray up, bridal style so as not to irritate the wound, and he carried him back to the cave they'd seen about half an hour before. Once got there, he carefully placed Gray on the ground. He set up both sleeping bags, one on top of the other, and place Gray on top of them.

Once he found the gauze, who knows why it was at the bottom of the bag with how often they got hurt, he wrapped Gray's torso, leaving about half of it for when he'd have to change it. He'd also dug through Gray's bag to find burn ointment to put on it, but there had only been a little. He'd used it all this time.

After carefully sliding the ice mage into the top sleeping bag and covering him up, Natsu glanced down at himself. He scrunched up his nose, finally realizing that the awful smell had come from him.

" _I should probably wash off all the blood._ "

* * *

Gray's head was pounding when he woke up. He didn't even try to open his eyes, knowing that the light would make it worse. He did make the mistake of trying to sit up, though. "Fuck-Shit-Dammit-Fuck." He fell back down the second he tried, and he felt the wound reopen. "Son of a _bitch_." Blood ran down his side, but luckily, it wasn't very much. He'd only reopened a small section.

"I leave for ten minutes and you've already hurt yourself again?" The teasing tone was not something the ice mage needed at the moment, but he was over joyed at the fact that he's not alone. "What the hell, Gray?" It came out as more of a sigh than a question, "Jumping in front of me like an idiot and then tearing the wound right back open? Really?"

Gray didn't say anything, instead choosing to squint at Natsu. When he realized that there wasn't any light scorching his eyeballs, he opened them all the way, shocked at what was in front of him.

Ten minutes had not been enough to get all of the blood off of Natsu. Not even close. There were still splatters of it across his face, in his hair, caked beneath his fingers, and a few other dots elsewhere.

The small gasp he made drew the pinkette's attention to him. He now had fresh gauze in his hand and a small sewing kit he'd no doubt found in Gray's bag. "What?" After he said it, he'd realized, and he turned his gaze away from Gray. "Most of this is _yours_ jackass." He'd gone back to whispering.

"Mine?"

"Yes, moron. Yours." He moved over to Gray and took off the already soaked wrappings, "Do you want me to cauterize it again or stitch it?"

Gray paused for a moment to think, and then decided on the more effective of the two in this situation, "Cauterize it."

"Do you want something to bite down on?" Natsu asked quietly. He raised the his body temperature in one of his fingers, and it glowed the same way scorching metal would.

Gray stared at it and took a single deep breath,"No." Natsu didn't hesitate past that. He ran his finger along the edges of the wound, sealing it shut once again. The violent hiss of Grays skin would have made any onlooker cringe as the skin bubbled up and stuck to itstself. The smell of burning flesh assaulted Gray's nose, and he knew it had to be much worse for the dragon slayer. Gray's teeth ground together roughly, producing few squeaks.

When Natsu was finished, he looked at Gray apprehensively, "Are you okay."

Gray pushed him away slightly. "I'm fine Flame-Brain. Don't worry about me." He reached for the gauze but Natsu beat him to it, already wrapping the wound again. "I can do that myself, you know."

"I'm aware," Natsu responded.

Gray glared at him slightly, "I'm not an invalid." He reached to take the gauze from the pinkette's hands, but they were lightly shoved away. "I can do it my damn self."

Natsu paused and looked him in the eye,"I know you can,but," his voice had gone back to the whisper from earlier, "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Whether Natsu had meant to phrase it the way he did, Gray didn't know, but it made his cheeks turn a light pink. "Not because you can't do it yourself, but because I want to."

Gray snorted, "And why the hell would you want to do that?"

Seeing Natsu blush was unusual, but not unheard of. It usually happened before he said something he found embarrassing, or really heartfelt. Despite knowing this, Gray wasn't prepared for the words that came out of Natsu's mouth. "You're always there fro me, even when I don't realize it. Especially then. I'm not good with most things, and even though I've been speaking the basics for years, I still can't say the things I want to in Fiori that I can in Dravic, so just let me do this." The drops of blood had begun to blend in with the rest of his face, and then they vanished completely, camouflaged in the color.

Gray, to dumbstruck to do anything else, nodded.

* * *

They stayed there for a few days, allowing Gray's wound to heal before they headed back to Fairy Tail. They never brought the incident up, but it remained something they thought about.

The next time Natsu got hurt, Gray had said nearly the same words.

It happened over and over again, not only because they're reckless idiots who can't take care of themselves, but because they would _always_ be there for one another.

* * *

 _ **Words:1,391**_

 **GUESS WHO HAD A FREE PERIOD FOURTH BLOCK? I DID! You guys might get three one-shots this week! I'm part of the way into the other one already, so I should be able to post it Friday. To be honest, I had a lot of trouble coming up with an idea for this one, but once I got it, it flowed like water from a fresh stream. I hope you liked it, and as always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Jinx**


	6. Innocence and a Death Wish

_**Prompt:**_ _ **You can't die. Please don't die.**_

 _ **(Warning: The emotion train can't pick a track to stay on. Be cautious of possible derailment.)**_

* * *

This was it. This was the end of everything that had happened. He felt his magic build up along side Natsu's. He felt the fire and ice intertwine as it headed straight for the famed Black wizard. The powerful slaying magic spells ripped through him like a hot knife through butter, and every trace of his magic began to dissipate. They walked over to his fallen body as seals appeared across him. They dissolved themselves off of him, peaking the curiosity of the ice mage.

After searching his memories, he recognized several of the runes that made up the seals, and Zeref began to speak. It wasn't the deep voice full of hatred he'd heard all the other times, but instead, a calm, almost _childish_ voice, "Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" There were tears streaming down the dark mage's face, "I spent so long, _so long_ , under Ankhseram's control. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. " Several others had made their way over to listen, shocked at the revelation of Zeref's... innocence?

"You were... being controlled." Gray muttered. He couldn't believe it. The person he and most of the world had villainized their entire lives was the _victim_ , not the enemy. Natsu grasped his arm, sensing Gray's discomfort immediately. The ice mage shot him a grateful glance.

"I'm not the only person Ankhseram wanted, though. That's why I built Eclipse." Zeref said quietly, "I sent them into the future to keep them safe, but it didn't work quite as well as I wanted it to. One of them was captured by another group of people, but now that I'm free it shouldn't be any trouble getting him out of there."

" _The dragon slayers came from four hundred years ago._ " Gray realized. He turned to Natsu, but the pinkette looked just as shocked as he was.

"I had to seal away all of their memories as well," If it were possible, Zeref looked even more upset, "Hell, we were all so _little_. He tilted his head towards Wendy, and the people standing around her instinctively got closer, "You were just _two_." His turned his head back to the sky and glared at it, "Ankhseram is such a _bitch_ _._ "

By this point, the enormous hole in his chest had healed, and he sat up weakly. "If you want me to, I can re-purpose all of the Etherous I created to help us, or I can shut them down. Either is fine by me." Everyone continued to stare, shocked by the amount of humanity behind the darkest mage in history.

"I'm sorry." The words had come from Erza, and while they were sincere, there was also bubbling rage along side it, " But I cannot forgive someone who created something like the Tower or Heaven." She pointed one of her many swords directly at him, shooting it forward with her magic, but Zeref caught the blade between his palms like a child would a ball.

"I never used the Tower of Heaven," He said honestly. "I scrapped the idea as soon as I realized it would require more people to die. As a matter of fact, the instructions I left attached to it were incomplete in a way that would harm the person doing the spell and no one else." The sword stopped trying to move forward as his words began to reach the redhead. "Not to mention I was only five at the time, _and_ I had a reason for want to build something with the ability to bring back the dead. If you want me to, I'll tell you the entire story, but I must warn you that it isn't very pleasant."

The entire area had gone quiet, and master Makarov decided it was time for him to take the initiative, " I believe we'd all benefit from hearing the truth." Zeref nodded, and they all gathered in what was left of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

* * *

"Four hundred and thirty some years ago," Zeref began quietly, "The dragons split into two factions. One of them hated humans with a passion, and he and his followers with to commit genocide on the entire race. The other group loved the humans and everything about them. They only wished great things upon us, and several devoted their lives to teaching the humans about all they could. In a clash between the two factions, a small village was destroyed. There were only three casualties. A couple who had stayed behind to wrap the wound of a fallen dragon made up two of them." He paused with a distant look on his face, waiting for the information to sink in before he continued, "There were three others who stayed behind with them. Those three were their children. The older two were four, almost five, and the youngest had just turned three. The youngest ran out in front of the blast, not realizing that it wouldn't be enough."

Most of the mages gasped, while others looked at him in horror. "The three of them died there, but the fallen dragon was able to save their bodies from being completely destroyed. He was a young dragon, barley ten years old, so I don't blame him for not being able to save my youngest brother. It wasn't his fault, even if I believed it was for a long time."

"For the next year, my twin and I came up with the idea of Heaven's Tower, but we scrapped it when we realized it wouldn't work. we struggled to come up with something that would give us back our precious brother, if not our parents along with him. About a month after that, we found a spell in our old family spell book. It was incomplete, and would most likely kill us, but we didn't realize that at the time. We agreed, or rather I told him, that I would be taking all of the rebound for the spell, and we went through with it."

"The spell caused Ankhseram himself to appear. When he looked into my eyes, I knew we had made a mistake. He asked if I was the one to summon him, and when I nodded, he appeared shocked. 'You're just a child.' he told me, 'What business could you have with the god of death?' At this point Larcade had slipped out of the room. I didn't want him to get caught up in any of it. It took a long time, but after a while, I managed to convince him to teach me how to bring back my little brother."

"With in the next few months, I had created eclipse, and I found all of the people Ankhseram had wanted me to, and I broke my promise. I sent them as far as my magic would allow me to, and I hid them from his view. After he realized I'd betrayed him, he took over my body and used me like a puppet to cause destruction. He didn't realize that five of the six people I sent, I had sent somewhere he wouldn't be able to reach anyways. After all, the dragons are very protective of those they consider their children."

A small smile had made it's way into the Black Wizard's face, "My twin is the one that's in captivity like three countries over. He's a bit of an idiot." A few laughs escaped the mages who were not as afraid of Zeref, "And the other five are all in this room."

* * *

While Erza still didn't trust him, most of her direct hatred had disappeared. There was a question she wanted to ask though, "If you got your youngest brother back, than didn't you send him into the future as well?"

Zeref nodded, "The older brother of the dragon my parents saved offered to take him in, which is where I got the idea to include the dragon anyways." Several of the mages glanced between the "Twin dragons" of Sabertooth, Kurogane Gajeel, and Fairy Tail's Salamander, choosing to linger on Gajeel most of all. When Zeref noticed, he burst out laughing, "I've called him 'precious' before, do you really think it's that asshole? No offence, Gajeel."

Gajeel looked slightly startled, but he replied anyways, "None taken."

Zeref pulled the locket off his neck and tossed it to Erza. "Open it." He tilted his head when he smiled, and suddenly the resemblance hit everyone in the room like a truck. When the locket popped open, Erza found herself to be correct. Inside was was a photo of two nearly identical people, one having white hair, the othe rblack, and in between them was a small, smiling pinkette.

Most of the room whipped their head towards Natsu, who didn't look all that shocked. "You smell kind of like me, and I genuinely don't think anything can surprise me anymore. That and Igneel's the only one of our dragon parents that has siblings." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You are still the most low-key sassy child." Zeref commented.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Would you rather I _not_ attempt to hide my sass?" His hand flew to his hip, "Because if you actually _want_ me to start, the first thing we're doing is getting rid of that outfit." He eyed it up and down, and the guild burst into laughter. "Also, not a child."

Gray was staring at Natsu with an emotion that Erza couldn't recognize, and he slipped out of the back.

* * *

Gray had gone to sit by the river. It was a calm day, surprisingly, so it was flowing gently. After a while, he heard someone come up behind him.

"Hey, snowflake." Natsu plopped beside him, gently brushing his arm against Gray's as a form of comfort. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this mess, but I barely knew anything. I wanted to be positive when I told you."

The ice mage leaned into him slightly. "It's okay, Natsu. I just wasn't expecting it."

A small bark of laughter left the pinkette's lips and he shook his head, "You think I really did? It's weird and unusual, and that sort of thing makes people uncomfortable. It's best to act like nothing's wrong or at least like it doesn't bother you." Their sides were pressed completely together now, and the river water was louder than their voices.

"You're too selfless sometimes," Gray commented.

"Better than being a block of ice without emotions," Natsu teased. He poked Gray in the side, provoking him into tackling the pinkette.

* * *

Everyone was asking Zeref questions about that past and what Ankhseram did to him, though mostly about the past. Baby Natsu, to be specific.

A figure that seemed to be made of the shadows rushed past everyone, running straight through the dark mage's chest. When he came out the other side, the was a rapidly growing hole through his body, and the being vanished, leaving only one sentence to echo through the guild hall, "You shouldn't have betrayed me, boy."

* * *

They'd only been sparring. That was it. They did it all the time, so why?

Gray could only gape at the sight in front of him. The pinkette he'd known for more of his life than he hadn't was dissolving in front of him. " _He's dying_." Natsu refused to look him in the eyes, and that's honestly what was hurting him the most. The ice mage shot forward to catch Natsu's body as he became too weak to stand. " _His body is turning into magic?_ "

"Natsu?" Gray shook him gently, not understanding what was going on. He tried to lift him, but his arms were beginning to pass right through the dragon slayer. **"** You can't die. Please don't die." Natsu attempted to grab onto Gray, but his hands slipped right through the fabric. Natsu's scarf fell through his body and into Gray's lap, and they both stared at it. "No. No no no no no. You can't. You can't leave me."

The sound of footsteps approached from behind him, but he didn't bother to turn around."Gray, move out of the way." It was Zeref, and when Gray finally did look at him, he had a hole through his chest. "Move!" Gray didn't.

The black wizard huffed. He pulled out a book with the word "END" on it, and he created a knife out of what looked like light. Thousands of strings appeared that were attached to both the book at Natsu. Zeref didn't hesitate. He swung the knife as hard as he could, cutting the strings clear through. He then grabbed a hold of them desperately. He sank to his knees and coughed up a bit of blood. He held them out to Gray, "Listen and listen carefully," He coughed up another mouthful of blood, "You care about him yeah?"Gray nodded, "Good. Ankhseram came for me, and to bring him back, I basically had to turn him into an Etherious. They aren created the way you think they are. They're only bound to their creator if they aren't bound to someone else."

"T _hey're only bound to their creator if they aren't bound to someone else?_ " It took a moment, but Gray figured out what he was saying. "I'll do it."

Zeref placed the strings in Gray's hands, and they wrapped around his arms, then the rest of him before disappearing. All at once Natsu seemed to solidify, and Gray grabbed onto him. The pinkette sucked in a shaky breath and came out of his own mind. He held onto Gray and stared at his brother. Zeref leaned forward and buried one of his hands in his brother's hair. "I know what you're thinking. Wendy couldn't heal this. It'd hurt her."

"She could try."He protested.

"He's right," Gray agreed.

"Damn straight he's right!" Wendy came barreling through the trees with several others close behind. She knelt down beside the dark mage and began to use her healing magic, which was working surprisingly well.

"Oh." Zeref muttered once he realized he was wrong. He said something in what must have been his original language and let Wendy continue to heal him.

Natsu snorted. "That I can agree with." Gray poked him in the side, nearly making the pinkette jump out of his arms. "What?"

"Want to tell the rest of us what just happened?"

"Zeref said, 'Maybe I'm just super paranoid, or I still subconsciously have a death wish,' which is why I responded that I could agree with it."

Gray balked at him. "I'm assuming he gave you all you memories back?" Natsu nodded, "Good, I can actually ask you this. Have you always been assholes too each other?"

The siblings had an entire conversation with nothing but their eyes, then answered in perfect unison, "You should see it when all three of us are in one place."

A thought seemed to occur to everyone all at once.

" _What are we going to do with three Natsus?"_

* * *

 _ **Words: 2,579**_

 **Hi guys! I didn't know how to end this one, so I settled for a funny ending. I promise I did NOT plan for it to be this long... Oops? Anyways, I like how this one turned out, and it's also probably novel material. Sadly I have other things planned first.**

 **A special thanks to mdelphin, SilverWhiteDragon, .oO, "Guest", and "Reader" for reviewing on the past five chapters!**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys, and have a good weekend!**

 **-Jinx**


	7. Glitter, Judo-Flips, Spoons, and Glasses

_**Prompt: You did what?**_

 _ **(Warning: The dragons have a fondness for the word "fuck" when angry.)**_

* * *

After the Grand Magic Games, it became an almost monthly thing. Sting and Rogue were sitting in a booth at Fairy Tail with the other dragon slayers, talking quietly about when they were kids and what they were up to currently. Up until this point, their meetings had gone ignored by the majority of Fairy Tail, but when they broke into raucous laughter over something that seemed to embarrass a certain pinkette, the louder members of the guild became much more curious.

The rest of team Natsu, Cana, Mira, and a handful of others crept closer. Natsu blurted out what sounded like a random string of sylables, but the other slayers responded in the same way. A few of them gave up once they realized the conversation was in Dravic, unaware that they were all prone to switching languages to better say one thing or another.

The small group watched Sting continuously poke Natsu in the stomach, muttering, "Come on. Come on," repeatedly, and then the watched his arm get pinned to the booth by an irate Natsu.

"No," Natsu said firmly, and after that, he said a word that Gray reconized. It wasn't Dravic, it was actually from a pre-magic-era language that the ice mage couldn't remember the name of, but it was one he'd heard his rival use several times.

"What does that even mean?" Gray asked.

Natsu's head turned around fast enough to give a normal person whiplash, "What does what mean? Waltersobchakeit?"

"Yeah, that." More of the guild was listening in now, realizing that the slayers might let them in on the odd conversation.

Natsu and Gajeel shared a glance before blurting the translation in unison, "You're not wrong, you're just an asshole."

The guild burst into laughter, shouts of "There's a word for that," and, "What the hell," were easily heard over the laughter.

"So that's what that mea-" Sting paused, face screwing up slightly, and he glared at the oldest two slayers. A hand flew up to his chest in a mock hurting gesture, "I'm sorry, I'm the asshole?"

All four dragon slayers nodded enthusiastically, and Sting's jaw dropped and his voice rose an octave, "Well fuck you, too!"

While their responses varried, the slayers didn't hesitate to answer Sting's request.

"No thanks, I'm into girls." Gajeel.

"I'm a lesbian." Wendy.

"Not my type." Natsu.

"Maybe later, love." Rogue.

Half of the guild members were laughing violently, and some of them on the floor, unable to keep themselves upright. Gray had sent himself into a coughing fit from the lack of air.

Natsu was watching him slightly concerned, "You okay, Ice-princess?" Gray just waved him off.

After the guild calmed down, Mira asked the question everyone else wanted too, "What caused you to say that anyways?"

Natsu flushed and the other slayer giggled, "They brought up an inside joke from when we were kids." He refused to look her in the eyes, "Don't worry about it." Some started to complain, but the mischievous grin on his face changed their minds, "Besides, there are much better ones."

Across from him, Wendy was smirking, "Like all the prank wars we used to get into."

"Those," Rogue commented, "were not prank wars. They were prank slaughters." He shuddered. "You and Natsu always kicked our," he made a quick gesture to Gajeel and his idiotic boyfriend, "asses." The other two shuddered as well.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "That's because the best thing you could come up with was a pitfall. A pitfall, guys."

Natsu rolled the thought around in his head, _"She's forgetting that we were just really good at pranks..._ " He waved his hand in between Sting and Wendy to stop the small argument that was starting. "It wasn't just that they were bad at it, but the we were really good at it. Do you not remember the summer they busted a spider egg sack on my head and what we retaliated?" Despite bringing it up himself, the mention of the spiders made him shiver. "I hate spiders." He could handle a couple at a time, but screw anymore than that. Many others in the guild felt similarly, shuddering when he mentioned it.

The other three slayers looked at him like he'd lost his mind, and had to think about it. Rogue was the first to remember, "Oh hell no. I am not reliving that mess." He smacked his hands down on the table as he stood, and then he left the room.

It clicked for Gajeel and Sting at about the same time, and they stared at Natsu open mouthed, "You wouldn't," Sting muttered hopefully.

Natsu smirked, and Gajeel slammed his head against the table. "Get it over with."

"Wendy was even angrier than I was about the spider mess, so we came up with the best revenge plan ever," Natsu began.

"Natsu and I took several tubs of glue and dumped it on them at about three in the morning," Wendy continued.

"As as soon as we dumped the glue, I set of fire crackers all around them to startle them into running into the field." The guild was openly gaping at the two them, shocked at the intricacies of the prank. "Once they started running around like chickens with their heads cut off, we started shooting them with paintball pellets filled with fine pink glitter."

"Let me tell you something," Gajeel had lifted his head back up, and the look on his face could only be described as exasperation, "that shit gets _everywhere_ and it _never comes out."_

The guild had burst into laughter again and Rogue came back to his seat.

* * *

Gray had heard most of the stories that they were sharing from Natsu on his bad days. He liked to talk when he was upset, and Gray was more than wiling to listen to the dragon slayer's odd ramblings.

Not that he'd admit that to anyone, after all, it was their little secret.

"-and Grandine-" Wendy was struggling to talk through her laughter, "Grandine was so _angry_ that she walked right over to to Weisslogia, and she judo flipped him off a cliff!" It had been a while since Gray had seen his guild mates laugh this uncontrollably for this long.

" _Wait until Natsu tells them the chocolate story._ " Gray made a subtle motion to get the pinkette's attention, and he mouthed the word, " _chocolate._ "

Natsu nearly fell out of his chair at the memory alone, "Guys, _Guys_." He smacked the table trying to get the other slayer's to listen, but it took a few tries, "We skipped over what might possibly be the funniest story about our parents." He was wide-eyed and still trying not to laugh, but his resolve held strong. "so now that you all know that the dragons had human forms, you also need to know that during the early years of our raining, we lived in a city of inhumans." He paused letting the information sit in, " You all know how Erza is with her strawberry cake, yeah?" Everyone nodded. "Well multiply that by a thousand and that's how attached to chocolate Igneel is."

There were several murmurs of disagreement, and nearly had to shout to get everyone to be quiet. " _Anyways,_ Metalicana decided he was going to test it with Igneel's absolute favorite variety of chocolate: Homemade dark chocolate fudge." Natsu's stomach unconsciously rumbled at the thought of it, and it sent us all into a round of laughs. "He tried to take some of it out of the pan, _with Igneel still in the room._ Igneel realized what he was doing before he got halfway there, so he took the wooden stirring spoon and smacked the counter right beside Metalicana's had as a warning."

The dragon slayers were loosing it, already laughing at what was to come. "All of us had heard the noise, and we came running in there trying to figure out what was going on, and it honestly wasn't hard. We all left once we realized it would probably go south. About ten minutes later, Metalicana tried it again, but this time Igneel hit his arm so hard that the spoon broke in _half_."

"So of course my dad, "Gajeel began, "being the eloquent person he is shouted-" Natsu had grabbed Asuka and plugged her ears before anyone else could react. "'Shit fuck you cunt-fuck what the fucking fuck was that for?'" Most of the guild had their heads thrown back in laughter, and others stared mortified at the language that Metalicana had used in front of children.

Natsu had to jump onto the table to regain everyone's attention, " _GUYS_ , WE AREN'T EVEN TO THE FUNNY PART YET!" AFter everone had calmed themselves, which took much longer than it should have, Natsu continued the story, "As if the giant welt on his arm wasn't enough, Igneel handed him the broken spoon and asked him to throw it away for him." Some people began laughing again, and Natsu had to shush them. "Metalicana was a firm believer in the third time being the charm, and he shouldn't have been. He tried it one more time, and Igneel," Natsu's reserve finially broke, and he was nearly hysterical as he tried to force the end of the story past his lips.,"Igneel chased him out of the kitchen while wielding a metal spoon and screaming, 'Metalicana I love you like your my fucking brother, but if you fucking touch my fucking chocolate one more fucking time, I'm going to beat your ass with a fucking spoon!'"

The guild had lost it. There wasn't a single person not laughing, and if there had been, it would be because they were physically incapable of doing so.

" _I love my idiot._ "

* * *

Sting didn't like to be embarrassed, and he was more than willing to admit to being a petty asshole when he wanted to be, which is why he had a plan to embarrass the hell out of Natsu. There was one thing the slayer hated to admit about himself that no one but the slayer knew about.

He walked around half-blind all the time, because he hated the glasses he was supposed to wear. All slayers had enhanced senses, but usually one was very stronger than the rest, and another was weaker. Wendy, Sting, and Rogue all have sharp eyesight, but a weaker sense of taste. Gajeel has stronger eyesight with a weaker sense of touch. Natsu has an extremely enhanced sense of smell with horrible eyesight to compensate for it.

However, there's another thing that most people seem to forget about the pinkette: He was infinitely smarter than he acted. Natsu had learned to see without actually seeing, and by praising that fact, he was going to make him accidentally reveal that he couldn't see for shit.

Sting cackled. " _Gods, I'm a douche._ " He mentally shrugged, " _Eh. At least it's not things that would make him commit murder if I ever mentioned them._ "

* * *

Gray knew something was up the second he saw the evil glint in Sting's eyes, and apparently he wasn't the only one.

Before he, or anyone else could stop it, the blond had blurted a sentence that caught everyone's attention, "Natsu created a magic when we were kids." The fire user, who had been taking a sip of his drink, choked on his hot tea and spluttered as his face reddened exponentially.

Levy was in his face in an instant, "You did _what?_ " She squealed, and the slayers recoiled. "What is it? How does it work? Is it fire based? How long did it take you? Wait, Sting said 'when you were _kids_ ', so it had to be before you joined Fairy Tail! How old were you? Have you ever used it in a fight? Why didn't y-" Gajeel clasped his hand firmly over the bluenette's mouth, and she blushed. She mumbled something that sounded like an apology from behind his hand, and he let go, leaving the solid-script mage to stare hopefully at Natsu.

Natsu was desperately trying to bury himself in his scarf, and he wouldn't look at anyone.

" _Of course he won't. I'm the only person in Fairy Tail who knows, and that's just because he runs into walls when he tired and I bothered to ask._ "

It took several minutes of prodding to get Natsu to respond, and when he did, it was quieter than they'd ever heard him speak. "I didn't created a new magic, I just found a different way to use magic." He let that sit before he attepmted to answer all of Levy's questions. "It lets me see a full three-hundred-sixty degrees around myself and behindsolid objects, I just push magic theough the ethernano in the air to make the vibrate and tell me what's there like echo location, no, I don't know how to answer that, yes before I joined Fairy Tail, I was six, always, and I didn't really cath that last question..." He trailed off, thouroghly attempting to avoid the question he was sure Sting wanted to be asked.

 _"If they found out why he created it, then he'd have to admit to wearing the glasses. I can't believe this dork is seriously worried about their reactions to a pair of glasses."_

"But why would you bother to figure that out?" It was Lucy who asked the question, and Levy flicked her forehead.

"If you have a three-sixty veiw during a battle, enemies can't sneak up on you," she explained, "Right, Natsu?"

Natsu almost confirmed her, seeing his out, but Sting cut him off, "Sure that's a bonus, but that's not why he created it." His voice bounced as he said it, and their guild mates only seemed to get more and more confused.

That's when Gray finially got tired of just watching. He snuck over to Happy and reached into his pack. The exceed, after realizing what Gray was doing, whispered sonething about it being buried at the bottom. Gray pulled out the black case and removed the thickest pair of glasses he'd ever seen.

Gray crept up behind the oblivious, embarrased slayer, and slid the glasses on him faster than he could react. Natsu's eyes seemed to focus all at once, and he jerked backwards violently. "You," he said to Levy, "are a _whole_ lot closer to my face than I thought you were." He then turned around and glared at Gray, the effect being lessened by thick glasses, "You're an ass." He said simply.

"Hey now," Gray responded, "you shouldn't call people by their defining features. It's rude." The ice mage stuck his tongue out at Natsu, and the rest of the guild openly gaped at the duo.

"You can when it's their only feature," Natsu fired back.

"Excuse you, I have several amazing features suck as my gorgeous face." Gray gestured to himself with both hands, but once he saw the look in Natsu's eyes, he knew he messed up.

"That's your face? I assumed it was your ass considering there was shit coming out of the hole in it."

Gray opened and closed his mouth like a fish, "I don't have a comeback for that."

"You need glasses?" Lucy asked, and the quiet of the guild snapped in half. People started blurting questions faster than Natsu could regester them.

Watching his "secret" boyfriend slowly become more and more overwhelmed was not on Gray's to do list today. He turned the floor into ice and created a wall in between the two of them and the others, then he snatched Natsu by the arm, dragging him out of the guld and into Magnolia's surrounding forest.

Once they were far enough away, they collapsed on the ground. "Why did you do that?" Natsu whispered.

"It wouldn't have taken them long to figure it out anyways, and you know it."Gray yanked the dragon slayer into his arms. They stayed that way for a while, staring at the clouds in silence. Gray leaned forward so that he could whisper in the slayer's ear, "Your glasses are adorable, anyways." Natsu nearly shoved him, but Gray kept the pinkette's arms pinned tightly to the side of his body as he pecked Natsu on the cheek.

"They are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"So you agree I'm right?" Gray asked smugly, and Natsu shot him a disapproving look when he realized what had happened. "You do know we'll have to go back there right?"

"Not right now we don't." Natsu burried his face into Gray's neck, inhaling the scent of peppermint and pine trees.

Gray smiled softly, "Yeah, I'd probably punch Sting for being a dick." Natsu snorted, and the vibration from it caused Gray to laugh. The ice mage kissed his forehead gently, "Besides, I think staying right here is perfect."

* * *

The two of them didn't move until the sun began to set.

* * *

 _ **Words:2,913**_

 **This is so much later than I wanted it to be. My county's schools were closed due to sickness, and I had to type all of this on my phone. I hope you all got many laughs out of this chapter, as I had to stop writing a few times, because I made myself laugh.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	8. A Dragon and His Dramatics

_**PROMPT: Were you ever going to tell me?**_

* * *

Igneel liked to think that he was exceptionally close to his son, considering Natsu told him everything. Well, most everything. Somethings he had to find out himself, and they were almost always by accident.

Like now.

It was about nine in the evening, and he was sitting by the fireplace in his favorite recliner. The old thing creaked every time he moved, and despite the fact that Igneel barely weighed one fifty, if that, his son had taken to making jokes about it breaking beneath his weight. He was scrolling through Instagram, an app he'd become rather fond of after it was introduced to him.

He mostly posted pictures of the cat, Happy, and things he saw in nature, but people seemed to like them well enough.

The lanky man adjusted his small-framed reading glasses as he stared at his smartphone. He knew Natsu was at a party with his friends, and he knew everyone there personally. What he didn't know what that his son was apparently dating someone.

Lucy, one of Natsu's best friends for too many years to count, had posted a picture of herself in Loke's lap. The red-haired boy had finally gotten the courage to ask the blonde to be his girlfriend, and he looked like he was about to explode with joy in the picture.

All in all, it was a fantastic photo, and he wouldn't have been surprised if his son was the one to take it. It was Lucy's caption that had tipped Igneel off, "In a not-so-shocking turn of events, all of my friends and I are now in lovely relationships. #couln'tbehappier"

Igneel smiled. " _It seems our boy has grown up, love. I wonder when I'll meet the lovely lady?_ "

.

.

.

He sent himself into a raucous fit of laughter, "Who am I kidding?" He asked aloud, "He and Gray have had a thing for each other since they were kids. 'Bout damn time."

* * *

" _Lucy's parties are the best,_ " Natsu decided. They had played endless bored games and video games. There was food, and everyone there was a friend of his.

There was also Gray.

Natsu like Lucy's parties because he didn't have to hide anything in front of his friends. When they had found out that the two of them had been dating in secret, there hadn't been a single hateful comment. In fact, everyone had gotten together at Lucy's house that weekend and shared that none of them were actually straight. Well, Gajeel was, but he was extremely supportive of everyone, as his little brother, Rogue, was gay.

Gajeel may or may not have a soft spot or a hundred for his precious brother.

They's also found out that Juvia was aro-ace, and she had decided to act that way around Gray when he pushed her out of the way of a moving car, because she noticed that certain people were very close to finding out about his relationship. Juvia may have been a bit odd, but they all excepted her just as easily.

At the moment, Natsu was curled up in Gray's lap on the shaggy white carpet. The taller boy had his face buried in Natsu's pink locks and his arms around his slender chest. He was mumbling the worlds to the pop song blaring in the background.

Natsu was currently reading through the fourteenth and final issue of a manga that Lucy had shown him, and Gray knew he wouldn't want to stop until he finished it.

He jumped slightly when Natsu slammed the book closed. He leaned forward and kissed the pinkette's cheek. "Cliffhanger?"

The pinkette puffed out his cheeks, and huffed, "Yes." Those who weren't sucked into the game on the screen laughed, but didn't ask. Natsu, Lucy, and Levy were notorious for ranting about things like cliffhangers. Gray kissed him on the cheek a few more times before stealing one from his lips.

* * *

It was a a tradition to stay over after a party. They all slept in a giant cuddle pile in Lucy's living room, and it was _fantastic_.

It already past noon by the time everyone had woken up, and Lucy's mother, Layla, had finally started making breakfast for everyone. The early risers in the group had already eaten most of the fruit in the house while they waited for pancakes, and the late risers were still half asleep.

Natsu had spent the past few hours discussing the manga he read yesterday with Lucy, and Gray was clinging onto him, still mostly asleep.

"I can't believe the author did that," Natsu muttered, "He was one of them the whole time, _and_ the main character gets his memories taken away and made into a completely new person?" Lucy nodded somberly, "I mean it's a good way to get us to read the sequel, but _what_?"

"And what about his best friend," Lucy mentioned. Natsu made an odd noise in the back of his throat, and Lucy recognized it as annoyance. "He was there and then he wasn't! What's up with that?"

* * *

Most everyone had left by seven, but Erza, Natsu, and Gray had stayed. They had played Smash Brothers for several hours, and after all the shouting and raging, the four of them didn't want to move.

"You know that you have to go home at some point, right?" Lucy poked Natsu in the side, and he look almost sad.

"I don't want to." He was curled up in Gray's lap again, and their cuddling habit was turning into a problem. If they were around people they trusted, they were always touching in someway.

Erza had once mentioned that it may be a quirk of Gray's due to his family history, and Lucy thought it was just Natsu being touch starved because of overly tactile nature.

"I can't do _this_ at home." Gray had been living with the Dragneels since his adoptive mother was put in the hospital. His "siblings" had both gone elsewhere, but Gray didn't care. He saw them all the time anyways.

"You could if you'd tell your dad," Erza muttered.

Natsu huffed indignantly, "I told you, I don't know how he'll take it, and I love my dad too much to mess up our relationship over that."

"I don't think he'll have the reaction you think he will," Gray whispered. His breathe caused Natsu's hair to brush against his ear, making Natsu shake his head violently. "Besides," Gray had to speak a little louder to drown out the girls giggles, "If we stay in the closet any longer, we're going to end up in Narnia."

Natsu snorted. "And you call me the geek."

* * *

It was nine by the time they left, holding hands as they walked down the street. They didn't talk as the soft breeze flowed around them, but the calm atmosphere left as they approached the door.

"Do you really think we should tell him?"

Gray sighed,"Do you want my honest opinion?" Natsu nodded eagerly. "He's Igneel, and he'd your dad. He loves you, and I personally don't think he'll give two shits. If he does," Gray paused, leaning down to kiss Natsu's cheeks, the forehead, nose, and finally his lips, "I don't care. I love you, and nothing he does will change that." Natsu's face flushed brilliantly, and he stood on his tiptoes to give Gray a kiss of his own.

They never connected. "You know," Igneel started, and the jumped apart. Igneel was leaning against the doorway his long hair pulled up into a pony-tail and a smirk on his face, I'd be dramatic and say something like..."He gasped in the most melodramatic way possible, "Were you ever going to tell me!?" His voice rose several octaves, and the shock wore off as the three nearly fell over laughing. It took a moment for them to calm down. "You know I already knew right?"

When Nastu wouldn't look at him, Igneel ruffed up his hair. "Gray's right you know. I don't give two shits about who you like. As a matter of fact, I dated a couple of guys in high school." Gray's eyes widened almost comically, and Igneel cut him off before he could ask, "No, I'm not bi or pan. I'm straight, but that doesn't mean that I have to be weird about the time I spent figuring myself out."He chose that moment to ruff up Gray's hair as well. "Now come on inside and tell me how you finally realized that the other liked you and stopped being ridiculously oblivious.

"DAD!"

"IGNEEL!

* * *

 _ **WORDS: 1,484**_

 **This is so late. This is so VERY late, and I am so sorry. I mentioned before that I was an honers/AP student, and that I kinda fell down the depression rabbit hole again, right? Well, I kinda sorta got really behind on some of my homework and had to catch up. Not to mention that had to clean my room (Which hasn't been properly done in a couple of years... I'm a train wreck, okay?) and help clean the house if I expect to have any of my friends over for my birthday. Strict parents. You all know the deal. I also only had my trash computer and my phone this past week, as school was out due to an extreme flu epidemic in the area.**

 **Sorry for oversharing, guys.**

 **And again, sorry for this being so late.**

 **On a brighter note, 12 reviews, 12 favorites, 13 follows, and over a thousand views? Holy _shit_. I was only expecting this to get an occasional glace from someone looking for a better story to read. Thank you all so much for your support!**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	9. Obsession

_**Prompt: Don't ask me that.**_

* * *

" _These people,_ " Mira decided, " _are idiots._ " She looked around at her guild mates, completely flabbergasted at their obliviousness. It was obvious who liked who, to her anyways, and she felt somewhat ridiculous as she tried to explain to the group sitting at the bar why they were wrong without giving away people's private lives.

As much as she liked to gossip, there were lines you just didn't cross.

"Gray-sama loves Juvia," the bluenette said confidently, "He's just shy around her." Juvia, along with most of the rest of the girls in the guild, was sitting at a table near the bar and chatting about " _Gray-sama._ "

Mire cringed, " _If only you knew._ " The oldest of the Strauss siblings swore up and down that most everyone in this guild was already in a relationship and just hiding it, " _Not to mention that 'your' Gray is most definitely homosexual and dating a certain pinkette._ " The two of them were sneaky, but not sneaky enough. She'd caught them holding hands under the table too many times for it not to be true.

She gave out another round of milkshakes for them as she tried not to throw in her own comments and give people away.

Her sister didn't have the same thoughts, "I wouldn't be so sure..." She uttered.

Juvia shot a glare her way, and Mira winced in sympathy. Juvia could be terrifying.

"Why wouldn't Gray love Juvia?" She hissed.

Lisanna put her hand on the water mage's shoulder, "For the same reason Natsu didn't love me when were kids." The group of female mages were watching silently, unsure of where this was going.

 _"She's not going to out them is she?,"_ Mira wondered.

Mira moved closer to stop Lisanna if she had to, but froze at the younger's words, "What you feel is the same thing I felt, and it's not love." Juvia looked like she was going to protest, but Lisanna shook her head, "It's obsession." She moved her had off of Juvia's shoulder and grabbed the vanilla shake Mira was holding out to her.

The long haired bartender shook her head, _"Why was I even worried? She probably never figured that out._ "

* * *

Gajeel, who had been listening to the entire conversation, was desperate to pretend like he hadn't. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Juvia's whining. He'd told her it wasn't going to happen, and watching her get told the same thing from someone else was bound to either send her into tears or make her want to spar.

He wasn't willing to make that gamble.

"It's not an obsession," Juvia hissed.

" _Don't do it._ "

"Yes it is, Juvia. Don't do the same thing I did. It'll break you."

"It's not an obsession. Juvia loves Gray-sama."

" _You'll regret it later._ "

"She's right you know," Lucy mumbled.

"Shut-up love rival! You just want Gray-sama to yourse-"

"Fuck it," Gajeel said aloud. Several heads whipped towards him as he made his way over to the gaggle of girls, "You have literally stitched dolls of the ice-bastard, you have photographs that he doesn't know you've taken of him, you steal his clothing, and who knows what else. If you were a boy, and him a girl, you'd be arrested for being a _stalker_ , Juvia." The water mage had become teary-eyed, and Gajeel almost stopped himself. She opened her mouth to protest, but he clamped his hand down over her mouth. "No, Juv. You don't love him. It's an obsession from the fact that he helped you. It's just a stronger version of what you did to me when we first met, and if calling you out in front of the entire guild is what I have to do to get that through your skull, then so be it. I'll be the bad guy again."

He moved his hand and immediately wished he hadn't. A sharp wail instantly pierce the air, and the three slayers in the guild recoiled. Freed acted quickly, and placed runes around both Laxus and Wendy, not bothering with the retreating iron dragon slayer.

" _Instant head-aches are the worst._ "

He shoved the doors open and nearly hit Erza in the face. He mumbled a quick, "Sorry," before shoving past her. As expected, Natsu and Gray weren't too far behind, "Hey, Salamander, don't go in there." Natsu was covering his ears, and Gray was watching him blankly "Actually, you shouldn't either." He directed at Gray. He walked past them, not caring whether they headed his warning.

" _I need a nap._ "

* * *

" _I know he had to say all that to Juvia, but did he really have to be so cruel about it?_ " The pinkette hadn't heard the whole conversation, just the end of it, but even he knew that Gajeel's phrasing was a little harsh. " _Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm rally good at picking up on emotions. Isn't there a word for that? It was like 'imputh' or something. I know in Dravic it's 'one who feels everything' if you translate it, but I swear there's a Fiori word for it..._ " He let his thoughts run rampant as he turned to leave.

"Oi, flame-brain," Gray reached for his arm and yanked him backwards, "Did you forget that we're sparing?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, but we can continue elsewhere. Juvia's crying is obnoxious."

"Juvia's... Crying? Is that why Gajeel told us not to go in?" The ice mage scoffed, "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"You and I both know that you don't _want_ to deal with her," Natsu commented, but it was too late. Juvia had opened up the guild doors and was staring at the two of them.

" _Shit. She heard that didn't she?_ " Natsu may not have been the biggest fan of Juvia, especially since she was constantly attaching herself to _his_ boyfriend, but that didn't mean that he wanted to hurt her.

"They were right," Juvia muttered, "Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia, does he?"

Gray froze, and now everyone in the guild was staring at the two of them. Natsu could hear several of the girls muttering about how romantic it would be if Gray stopped her from crying, and it took a lot of willpower not to growl.

" _Mine_."

"Juvia..." Gray whispered, and several of the girls squealed.

This time Natsu _did_ growl. It was quiet, and he stopped it fairly quick, but it still happened.

"Does Gray-sama love Juvia?" The rain woman was looked absolutely hear-broken, and Gray realized that there wasn't any more putting this off.

"Don't ask me that unless you want an long, honest answer," He said firmly. When she nodded hopefully, Gray sighed.

" _I guess now's a better time than any."_ They'd been a thing for a long time, but considering human customs, Natsu hastily agreed to Gray's idea of keeping it secret.

"Juvia, there is more than one kind of love," He started, "I love you like a gild-mate, like a friend, and like a creepy-obsessive-stalker-like-little-sister, but I can't love you like a lover."

Juvia's crying was a lot more subdued this time, and she had sank to her knees, "But Gray-sama-"

Gray cut her off again, "I promise you it has nothing to do with ridiculous things like how pretty you are or how intelligent, because I'll be one of the first to admit that you're beautiful, both literally and as a person. Love isn't something that you can force, nor is it the picture perfect thing that everyone thinks it is." He bent down and pulled her face in his shoulder. Several people cooed, and a few applauded the ice mage, Natsu being one of them.

" _That was adorable_ " Natsu thought, " _And he didn't out us! Hell yeah! No one will immediately assume we're fucking the moment we're alone! Because that's_ gross,"Natsu ace-self was not about to be accused of such a thing. _"Or homophobes. How did I forget that? Homophobes suck._ "

* * *

It took a long while for the guild to calm down after what happened earlier, but it did eventually. Most everyone was crowded around team Natsu's usual table, asking about the mission. The few who were still asking about Juvia were ignored for the most part, but one question didn't go unnoticed by their noisy guild mates.

"Is the part of reason that Gray-sama, er," Juvia paused, "Gray-san, doesn't love Juvia because he loves someone else?" Under normal circumstances, he'd have completely ignored the question, but it had caught him so off guard that he chocked on his water. Everyone had caught on to his slip up, and Gray was mentally cussing himself out.

" _There goes hiding it._ " He threw a side glance to Natsu, who was on the other side of the room eating, and steeled himself for what was to come, "Yes." Gray felt his face go completely scarlet, and he didn't even bother trying to hide it. Several of the girls squealed, and Elfman shouted something about real men admitting their love.

Instantly people began prodding him, asking him about who it was. Most of them were now frozen in place. "Their _own fault._ "

When Gray looked up, he found Erza glaring at him, "Unfreeze them Gray." Needless to say, he complied fairly quickly. "I will only ask three questions. You don have to answer them, but I appreciate it." She had gone into protective big sister mode, and Gray figured that if he didn't answer these in front of the guild, then he have to later. He sighed, still red in the face, and nodded. "Do I know them, are they a good person, and do you really love them or is it a crush."

" _Of course she'd ask those questions._ "

"Yes, no shit, and," Gray paused, thinking about what he was getting ready to say, and deciding to go all out with it. He leaned forward to look directly into his older sister figure's eyes. "I've never had so much as a crush on anyone else."

"So Gray-san does love someone else," Juvia stated. Gray expected her to be upset at that fact, but when he saw her face, she had a ridiculous grin slapped across it,"If Juvia can't have Gray-san, then just means that Juvia has to help Gray-san get the person he loves, so tell Juvia who it is?" Gray gave her a blank look, and Juvia almost wondered if she gone too far again.

"He already knows," Gray blurted, and he realized his mistake the second it came out. His face got redder, and his stance became defensive.

Juvia tilted her head, "If he already knows then why haven't you told anyone?" She asked.

" _J_ _uvia completely ignored the fact I said he. Actually, everyone did."_

When Gray didn't answer, Erza decided to take the initiative, "You realize that we couldn't care less about that right? So what, you like a guy. I've dated girls before, and I know for a fact that you're not the only gay in the guild. Besides, it shouldn't matter who loves who anyways." She smacked the top of his head, huffing in annoyance, as he rubbed his head, "Now that that's out of the way, I have to reiterate Juvia's question. Why didn't you tell us, without the obvious."

"Do you all remember what I said earlier?"Gray asked. He received several nods. "Love is never what you expect it to be, and considering the relationship between the two of us is very different to the usual depiction, we didn't think you understand it. He's also a lot more secretive than he likes to admit, so I don want to accidentally talk about something that only I know about." Gray had partially zoned out with a smile on his face, but in an instant his features turned possessive, "He's also abso-fucking-lutely adorable and _mine_ and I'm not sharing that."

Mira's voice cut through the noise of the crowd, ¨I think you broke your boyfriend, Gray." Everyone whipped around.

At the bar, Natsu's face was burred in his scarf, but you could still see that it was redder than Gray's, "Asshole," He blurted as he flipped Gray off without bothering to look.

"Love you, Pyro," Gray responded.

"Love you, too, Snowflake," Natsu muttered.

"So that's what Gray-san meant by 'different'."

Gajeel and Wendy didn't look surprised, and the bleunette even threw in a "called it." The lager of the two cleared a small hole in the crowd, and Gray, who'd quickly put together what he was doing, bolted through it and grabbed onto Natsu's arm, "Run," He whispered questioningly.

Natsu nodded, "Run." He slid his arm so as to hold Gray's hand, pulling him along, and before the crowd could catch up to them, they were out the guild's backdoor. "They are going to kill us later," Natsu shouted over the wind. Gray just shook his head and laughed, "Yeah, I don't care either."

Gray watched the pinkette as the ran rather than where they were going, smiling at the energetic fucker he called his. Yeah, they were different, but different isn't always a bad thing. Their uniqueness made their relationship irreplaceable, and Gray would be more than happy to put up with it for the rest of his life.

" _When Erza murders us for not telling her, at least I'll have died protecting something precious._ "

* * *

 _ **Words: 2349**_

 **Hi guys! I was originally going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I decided I'd suffer through writing the last few sentences on my shit computer for you guys tonight. _Enjoy it_ , because this is another one that gave me a lot of trouble. ( In case you haven't noticed, I either come up with plots too complex to deal with in a single one-shot, or it has to be sad, and my fluff-loving ass doesn't want to write a story that's nothing but sad.)**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	10. Drunk Dancing

_**Prompt: I might have had a few shots.**_

* * *

New year's eve was always a crazy party at Fairy Tail. Deafening music, people, dancing, food, and booze. It wasn't a Fairy Tail party without alcohol, and it was even less of one if Cana hadn't challenged someone to a drinking contest.

Eight shots of Tequila in, and Gray was well beyond tipsy.

He had been moved to the bar by a very angry Mira. He couldn't remember much of the conversation, but he did remember yelling, so he was assuming that Cana got chewed out.

He also remembered being given the glass of water in his hand.

Too drunk to do anything else, Gray decided to just sit back, drink his water, and watch the insanity that was his family.

* * *

Natsu was doomed the second the girls found out he could dance. He lost track of how many people he was thrown between. He changing dance partners before he could figure out who he was dancing with at that very moment. Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Laki, Wendy, and some of the newer, still nameless members of the guild had all drug him around. There were even a few guys who danced with him, like Elfman and Freed, who had made the mistake of trying to take a short cut through the dance floor.

After what felt like hours, Natsu managed to slip out of the dance floor with a clumsy, exhausted spin. " _I am never doing that again,_ " he thought, but he knew he'd be back in half an hour or so. After scanning the crowd, the pinkette caught sight of his rival, flushed and openly staring at something just beyond Natsu. As he got closer, he realized that the raven's eyes were following him and not some random person on the dance floor.

Natsu plopped into the open bar seat to Gray's right, and the ice mage snatched a glass of water from behind the counter for him. "I didn't know you could dance, Flamebrain."

The comment caught the pinkette off guard, "I might be able to, but that doesn't mean it's _good._ "

Gray tilted his head to the side, "I thought it was pretty damn good." He turned the glass of water up like a shot, downing the rest of it, and suddenly the flushed complexion made sense to the fire mage.

"Are you drunk, Gray?" Natsu asked.

Gray froze in place, but nodded after a few seconds, "I might have had a few shots." He had a large dopey grin on his face, and Natsu couldn't stop the small bark of laughter from turning into a laughing fit.

* * *

Gray had made it back down below tipsy by the time the dance floor had become interesting, and of all the people who could have caught his eye, it had to be Natsu. The agile dragon slayer had swapped partners more times than his inebriated brain could keep up with, and he'd done so with such grace that it through the ice mage for a loop. He didn't understand how someone as crass and reckless as his rival could be so perfect in every way, not just dancing.

It wasn't a new thought, it was just one that he tried to ignore. He would shove it to the farthest corners of his mind, telling himself repeatedly that changing the relationship between them would destroy the fragile friendship they had. " _If what we have could even be called a friendship._ "

When his rival had finally exited the dance floor, it was with an elegant spin that seemed to fluff up his already fluffy hair. The fire mage ran a hand through the spiky sakura silk he called hair to slick the front back up, and Gray was still a bit too tipsy to realize he was ogling Natsu until the pinkette made eye contact.

Then he was just too dumb to look away.

When Natsu sat beside him, he had told him that his dancing was "pretty damn good", and Gray wanted to _die_.

He was still too tipsy to care as much as he should have.

If he wasn't tipsy, he _would have_ _died_. Instantly.

And _Natsu's laugh_. Gray could have died on the spot, and he'd have been okay with it. If he had passed away listening to that gorgeous melodic laugh, then he couldn't possibly have cared.

" _What are you doing to me?"_

* * *

Natsu wasn't prepared for a weight to drop onto his shoulder, but he had figured that the ice mage must have finally past out.

" _I'll have to take him home._ "

Then he looked over and meet the amazingly deep dark eyes of his rival from only a few inches away. His breath hitched, and a deep crimson spread across his face.

"You should dance with me, later," The ice mage whispered. The guild may have been loud, but Gray was too close for Natsu to pretend he didn't hear. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded.

When Gray smiled at him, he felt like he was flying with Igneel.

" _What are you doing to me?_ "

* * *

They had slipped out of the guild about an hour later, Gray a lot more sober, and both of them a lot more anxious. The clearing behind the guild was surprisingly empty, so they took advantage of it. The loud music was still making their teeth rattle, and Gray pulled Natsu into his chest. It didn't take long for them to fall into a steady rhythm of spins and steps and movements that looked equally like fighting and dancing.

They could hear the guild counting down from thirty, and the spinning got more rapid. It didn't take long for them to finally loose their footing, and they laughed as they held tight to each other and hit the ground.

" _FIVE!_ "

" _FOUR!_ "

"Hey, Natsu?"

" _THREE!_ "

 _"TWO_ _!_ "

"Yeah, Gray?"

" _ONE!_ "

Gray leaned forward, catching Natsu's lips with a gentleness that would have startled anyone else. Natsu didn't bother thinking about the repercussions. He kissed back just as gentle, not daring to turn this into a challenge.

" _HAPPY NEW YEARS!_ "

They moved back from each other, both smiling, and Natsu rested his head against Gray's bare chest.

Gray kissed the top of Natsu's head. "That was nice," he whispered, and he felt Natsu nod. "We should, um, do something like that again?"

The nervousness in the ice mages voice didn't go unnoticed, so Natsu was quick to shut it down. He raised his head, completely ignoring the _horrid_ blush across his face, and crashed his lips against Gray's. After a moment he pulled away and looked back at him shyly. "I'd, uh, I'd like that."

The same dopey grin stretched itself across Gray's face, and they both ended up laughing on the ground in raw happiness.

"Happy New Year, Natsu."

"Happy New Year, Gray."

* * *

 _ **Words:1,167**_

 **Hi guys! I had a shitty birthday weekend. I hope your all's were much better. I hope you enjoyed this one, I've had it planned out for a while, and even though it came out a little different than I wanted, it's pretty okay. It's also a lot shorter that I wanted. Oops.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	11. Of Cats and Dogs

_**Prompt: What's with the box?**_

* * *

" _Gray is going to kill me,_ " Natsu thought as he carried the small, broken down cardboard box. Small mewls were coming from inside, and Natsu wanted nothing more that to open it and play with him again.

Earlier that day, he stumbled through the darker part of town to meet his cousin who was supposed to sell them a text book. He did, and for really cheap too, but Natsu had stumbled right into a box after he turned to go home. Gajeel, was over six feet tall and he used to have a bad background, so despite being more than capable of handling himself, it made Natsu more than a little nervous. He realized that he had misjudged him when he promptly helped him back to his feet and decided to spend an hour playing with what was in the box.

The adorable kittens had immediately caught their attention, and they lost track of time while they played with them. Several others walking down the street had noticed them, and many of the kittens had found a home that way. Eventually it was down to two of them, and Gajeel had received a message from his girlfriend saying that it was more than okay for him to bring one home.

That left one. It had a bluish tint to it's fur and was clearly the runt, but Natsu had fallen down the rabbit hole the second he saw him.

Now he just had to hope that his boyfriend thought the same.

* * *

" _Natsu is going to kill me,_ " Gray thought as he drove home from his sister's. Ultear had been a prominent figure in his life, and he just couldn't say no to her. Recently her dog had puppies, and due to her apartment only being large enough for one dog, they had to either sell them or give them away.

Ultear had called him over to try and give him the puppy, even through Gray had told her they didn't really have the room. She'd called him over and gotten him to play with the ones that hadn't been picked up yet and her own, and then she told him that the chubby one that wouldn't leave him alone didn't have a home yet.

She'd told him they'd have to take that one to a shelter if they couldn't find a home for it by tomorrow, and almost everyone who'd seen the poor thing had turned it down. There was nothing wrong with her, she was just chubby. Cubby and adorable and sweet and Gray could not stop rubbing her and kissing her little head while his sister laughed at him.

And she was currently asleep in the back seat of his car.

His sister had given him a fucking puppy. It was chubby and cute and fluffy and Gray _couldn't say no_.

Now he just had to hope that his boyfriend thought the same.

* * *

They had arrived home at about the same time, Natsu walking and Gray pulling in the drive way to their small, cottage of a house. They'd both seen each other at the same time, and they'd both pulled a face that tipped the other off.

Natsu sat the box down on the front porch, Gray opened the car door, and both of them spoke the same phrase in unison, "You have to promise me you won't murder me." They stared at each other for a moment, and then cracked up laughing.

"Seems like we're both in trouble," Gray muttered, "It's not my fault though. It's my sister's."

"Mine's my cousin's fault," Natsu said, "So who's going first?"

Gray sighed, "How about you, because it cannot possibly be as bad."

"Okay, so," Natsu started, " I went downtown to buy that quantum physics text book off of Gajeel, who brought it in Levy's place-"

Gray cut him off, "What do you mean you went downtown? I thought you were supposed to meet in a cafe?" Downtown was awful in the city they lived in, and most people avoided it like the plague. He didn't like the idea of his boyfriend being there alone with someone he hasn't talked to in years. It didn't matter that the guy was family, Gray couldn't trust Gajeel after the shit he got in trouble for. Not yet. "And what's with the box? I thought you were just buying a text book?"

"He refused to meet in a cat cafe, he said it was too girly," Natsu explained, "despite the fact that he apparently loves cats." Gray raised an eyebrow, "I'm getting there. So I bought the text book, and as I turned around, I tripped on box," he gestured to it, and Gray finally put two and two together, " It was full of kittens, and oh my god, Gray, they were all so _cute_. We sat there and played with them, and people started to notice, so they were getting homes, but there were two left over and Gajeel took one and I took the other, and he's so _small_. I couldn't just leave him, so..." Natsu trailed off and turned back to the box. The kitten was barely the size of his palm, and meowed happily when the pinkette picked him up to show Gray.

Gray reached out and rubbed the top of the tiny kitten's head, receiving a small nudge in return. "He is adorable," Gray agreed, "But now there's an even bigger problem."

"What do you mean that there's a bigger problem?" Natsu asked.

Gray ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he'd picked up from spending years with Natsu, "You know that my sister's dog had puppies right?"

"Gray you didn't." He looked everywhere but Natsu, choosing instead to walk over to the car. "You did,"

"I couldn't say no," Gray blurted as he opened the door. He scooped the large puppy into his arms and brought it over to Natsu to see.

"Gray," Natsu began, "Where the _hell_ are we going to keep _a fucking Alaskan Malamute._ " He ran a hand through the puppy's thick fur, waking it up and enticing a sleepy yawn from it. "It's not that," He glanced at it's rear, "she's not cute, but where are we going to keep a dog that's going to be as big as me? and what about the kitten?"

Gray gave him a blank look, "In the house, and we can train it to leave the cat alone."

Natsu groaned, "Gray we own a twin bed. A single twin bed. I know you're going to want to sleep with her." Gray's family used to breed dogs, and every time he slept over at Gray's as a kid, there were at least five dogs in his bed, and that's not counting how many were in his room.

The raven-haired male leaned forward and placed a kiss on Natsu's lips, "I'd rather sleep with you, love." Natsu snorted, "Besides, my sister promised she'd buy us one of those jumbo dog beds for her."

"She better," Natsu huffed.

"She will," Gray promised.

* * *

Ultear had in fact bought them a dog bed, but it was never used. Sunshine, as Gray named her, refused to sleep on it, instead worming her way between Gray and the wall. A year later, and Natsu had to sleep on top of Gray for there to be room in their twin bed. Happy, the cat, and Sunshine had it it off immediately, and he curled up on her head at bedtime.

"I told you this was going to happen," Natsu commented on night.

"You haven't complained once, love," Gray retorted.

The pinkette chose that moment to cuddle into his boyfriend even farther, "Course not. It's warm."

Gray chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, "Yeah. It's nice. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Gray."

* * *

 _ **Words: 1,354**_

 **Hi guys! It's another shorter one, but I thought it was good where I left it. My week has gone much better than my week end, so thank you to those of you who asked about that. I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I think I might be able to finish _another_ one shot tomorrow! I hope you like it!**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	12. Pain

_**Prompt: Say it.**_

 _ **WARNING! GRAPHIC TORTURE DESCRIPTION AND SOME HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE! IF THAT SORT OF THING TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!**_

* * *

Pain.

That was all the pinkette had felt for the past three days. It ran through him constantly, but not once did he cry out. Not once did he whimper. Not once did he make any noise that would have given these fuckers any form of satisfaction.

It was around his wrists and ankles when he tugged at the cuffs.

It was on his back and in his abdomen every time he moved. They'd whipped and stabbed him when he refused to comply. They used special weapons to get past his scale like skin, and the pain was searing.

They hadn't even bothered to remove the knives.

It had numbed his entire body, making it tingle and itch. It had made him bleed, and it had left dry, cracking trails of blood on his skin, in his hair, and on his lips from the hundreds of times he's bit his tongue.

He didn't care.

The cold metal of the cuffs and the stone floor and the air bit at him the same why Gray's magic did, and the constant reminder spurred on his fighting spirit.

" _It doesn't matter That it hurts. It doesn't matter that it's cold. It doesn't matter that the air is stinging my throat or that I'm starving, or that I'm thirsty, or that I'll never get this nasty mold smell out of my nose, because it won't mean anything. The whip marks will mean nothing. The scars that would be there will mean nothing. The hunger will mean nothing. None of this will mean anything, because Gray is coming to get me, and it isn't wise to fight an angry demon._ "

* * *

 _Three days ago:_

* * *

There was another joint guild mission in place. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth had all come together to take down a dark guild. Kuro Kokoro had remained under the radar for year, building up both numbers and strength. Those who'd faced them had compared them to facing a group of demons. There were hundreds of mages in the guild, almost all of them S-class, and they were more of a threat that Oracion Seis could have hoped to be.

They had a plan. They were going to flush them out and destroy them he same way they always did. Everything was going to be fine. Great. Wonderful.

Except it wasn't.

The group who'd gone was more than adequate to beat them all, at least they would have been if there wasn't a powerful teleportation mage. It turns out that they needed a powerful, lost magic user for an old spell, or rather an old ritual.

Specifically, they needed a fire dragon slayer.

The second everyone was split up, he'd grabbed the pinkette and taken him to their real base. The room he dropped Natsu in had anti-magic wards, and they'd eventually knocked him unconscious and placed anti-magic cuffs on him.

No one had been near enough to see what happened to him, but they'd known.

Natsu's precious scarf was on the ground, it's usual pristine white stained with dirt and blood, and they'd panicked.

* * *

Gray was angry.

No.

He was _furious_.

Natsu was gone, and everything had been a trap. They had captured on of the higher ups from Kuro Kokoro, and she'd been more than willing to tell them that they planned to bleed him dry for a ritual that they believed would summon a god or something. Gray had stopped listening after the bitch had said what they were going to do to his pinkette.

It had taken both Erza and Laxus to keep him from murdering her.

* * *

When Natsu had regained consciousness, it was to a sharp pain on his back. The sharp crack of a whip finally registered in his mind, and a snarl tumbled from his lips, "Did you just fucking whip me?" he asked, voice raspy from who knows how long he'd been there.

"Don't speak, dragon-child," The voice was feminine and gentle, almost tricking the pinkette into listening to her, "After all, you'll be dead soon anyways."

Several sharp pains started painting themselves across his back, and He decided to keep his mouth shut until he figured out how to get out of this situation. He glanced around him, completely ignoring the loud cracks as he planned an escape route. The magic wards on the wall would effectively keep him from using his magic, and the cuffs would stop it if he got out of the room. " _I'll have to find out who has the keys_." Suddenly he was jerked upwards by the cuffs. They were attached to a chain on a pulley system, and the woman whipping him had suspended him in the air to better reach his back.

"A regular whip doesn't seem to have much of an effect on you, does it, Dragon-child?"

The woman, " _Not a woman, a_ _girl,_ " Natsu realized, walked in front of him with her hands behind her back. She had long black hair that had been tied back into a pony tail and a short stature that suggested she was around fourteen. He pale complexion reflected the light harshly. Her eyes were solid black, including the sclera, and he thin lips were stretched into a demon-like grin.

She brought her hands in front of her to reveal a barbed whip covered in enchantments, "Let's see how this does instead."

She had spent hours flinging the whip at him while laughing maniacally. The barb would catch every time it hit him, tearing new holes into his skin. They would bleed in small increments until his dragon magic healed him. The strikes gradually got more and more violent as the barb began to rip sections of skin off and she stopped laughing.

He hadn't made a single noise, and that had pushed her past her breaking point. She began to throw things around the room and screaming in frustration. Right before she left, she turned to him with the most hate-filled look he'd ever seen and hissed, "I _will_ break you"

* * *

 _Two days ago:_

* * *

It had already been twenty four hours, and Gray was panicking. Only the other slayers knew what Natsu was to him, as they all had their own. Slayers were special, and their magic created a special bond between them and one other. He couldn't replicate the word for it in the ancient language they all seemed to speak, but they told him that it was okay, as it was apparently a very difficult word to pronounce.

Gray wished he could. It was a beautiful, melodic word, and he loved it. He love hearing Natsu say it, too. It always left a warm, happy feeling in his chest, and even though it didn't have a direct translation, it's closest translation left the same feeling.

The stronger the bond, the stronger the abilities that could develop because of it.

Usually, it was incredible things. Things that would shock the duo when they figured out how to do it. Unison Raids, mind links, and emotion links were the most common, according to Wendy anyways. They had learned all of those within a week, shocking the other slayers. There were of course, other things they could do, but the emotion link was the strongest. Even before they'd realized they were bound, they had never needed to speak to each other to know how they were feeling or the types of thoughts that caused it.

At the moment it was backfiring. Gray had barely made it to his house before he was completely overwhelmed with pain. The ice mage fell to the floor gasping. He desperately grabbed at his side and as much of his back as he could reach.

Natsu never let his pain cross the bond.

" _What are those fuckers doing to you?_ "

* * *

Natsu's eyes bolted open when they drove the knife into his side. He felt the unevenness of the tear and his warm blood overflowing from the wound, " _They left the knife blunt._ " The same girl from yesterday was standing in front of him, her belt full of more blunt knives, " _Great._ "

Apparently, the chain could do more than move him skyward. His back hit what felt and sounded like a wood plank after he flew into it. The force dislodged the knife from his abdomen, causing it to bounce against the floor with a clatter. The chains pulled his arms sideways as she stalked towards him, and a suggestive thought wormed it's way into his head.

Natsu wished he was wrong.

The second she as in front of him, she rammed a second knife into his right wrist. It took all of his will power not to whimper.

" _I've had worse. I've had worse, I've had worse, I've had worse-_ "

Then it was the left wrist. She grabbed both knives, twisting them so as to tear at his skin and muscle. He heard the bone dislocate itself before he felt it.

" _One of the left carpals,_ " his mind supplied. The knives nailed him into the wood behind him, and she made no move to remove them.

Two per forearm.

Two per bicep.

Three per thigh.

Two per calf.

One per foot.

"Why?" The girl asked, she began removing and shoving the knives back into their spots, the wood making thumps with every hit and the blood squelching. "Why won't you _scream_? Why won't you whimper or grunt or _anything,_ " her voice had steadily raised in pitch, but Natsu refused to speak. "Why won't you _break_ , you stupid fucking dragon bastard child?"

" _It hurts. It hurts, it hu **rts** , **it hurts** , __**ithurts**_ _ **ithurts**_ _ **ithurts**_ _ **ithurts**_ _ **ithurts**_ _ **ithurts.**_ " The pain was overwhelming, and before the slayer could register what his captor had said, he was unconscious.

* * *

When Gray came to, he way laying in an infirmary bed. Erza and the others were on the other side of the room, clearly intending to both watch him and continue the search. " _The pain's gone, but I can still feel him. That's good. That means he's alive."_

"Gray," Wendy said joyfully, "Erza found you unconscious in your house. You really worried us you know." She began her routine, checking his pulse, breathing, and other things he didn't bother to pay attention to.

Everyone was staring, expecting an answer. When he broke the silence, it was with a single phrase that only the slayers understood the true meaning behind. "We have to find Natsu."

* * *

The first thing Natsu registered when he awoke again was the pain. it forced bile to rise up his throat, and he was only just able to stop it from exiting his mouth. " _When did she take out the knives?_ " His eyes were crusty, with what he didn't know, but he pried them open. The wooden board was suspended in the air with the knives still in it, and it wasn't until Natsu bothered to look at his body that he realized what had awoken him. " _I was still attached to the board when they raised it, and the reason I'm here now is because they went all the way through my body._ " Natsu shuddered, and he was beyond happy that he had been unconscious during the incident.

His magic may not have been able to leave his body, but it was still allowing him to heal at the extraordinary rate that slayers were capable of, although slightly slower. The cold of the room was affecting Natsu's injured body, causing him to shiver and the chains to rattle. The worst of the injuries had healed. The tears had been sealed together with the heat of his magic while they healed for real, the improvised cauterization only holding the skin and muscle against each other while it sealed itself.

The silence of the room, the cold, the pain, and the lack of contact made the tactile dragon slayer want to cry, " _Gray, come find me. Please, come find me._ "

* * *

Gray had had enough of the questions from his guild mates. He had told them they were torturing him, and that it was terrible. It hadn't been on purpose; he'd blurted it when they asked him what was wrong. The pain had come back across the link all at once, and he'd fallen to the floor again.

It wasn't his secret to tell.

It was the slayer's.

Not that they seemed to care all that much once they realized what what happening to their "brother."

He couldn't tell one question from another as they were shouted over the crowd, but Rogue remedied that very quickly, "SHUT UP!" Everyone snapped their head towards the normally quiet shadow user. "It is a very long story and a very well kept secret on how he knows that, so I'm going to just leave it at this: It's a slayer thing, and Gray knows what he's talking about." The people just asked their questions louder.

"You said they tortured NaNa?" Wendy had whispered, but it was enough to draw attention to herself. Gray nodded, and the pure malice he say in the bluenette's eyes wasn't something he'd expected, "I'm going to tear them a new one." She turned and stormed out of the room, going to do who knows what.

"This is probably the wrong question to ask, but what the _hell_ does that mean? Tear them a new _what_?" For once in her life, Erza was genuinely confused.

"It's Dravic slang," Gray muttered, "and I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that." He may not be very good at the language itself, but he could say for a fact that he knew the odd slang phrases and idioms that didn't translate after being around Natsu for so long.

" _Erza would wash Wendy's mouth out, if she knew that she basically just said she wanted to shove her foot so far up their asses that she'd tear them a new asshole."_

* * *

 _One day ago:_

* * *

Natsu didn't hate anyone. Not even his ememies.

But this little girl.

This little girl was toeing over the line.

She had a pocket knife now, one that had obviously been sharpened repeatedly in anger, and she was dragging it in patterns across his skin.

However, that's not what made him angry.

This _bitch_ had dared to cut up his guild mark. She had dared to destroy the thing that told the world he was part of a family. This bitch was going _down_.

* * *

The cuffs had only dug into his skin when he pulled at them, and he was too angry to cuss at her in Fiorian. At one point it got so viscous that even without the meanings of the words, she'd recoiled and left the room. She didn't come back that day.

* * *

" _I_ _can't feel any pain from him, but is that a good or bad thing?_ "

That was the first thing Gray noticed when he woke up that morning. He'd passed out again yesterday, but he hadn't woken up until that morning, when Wendy had forcefully woken him up.

She had shoved him to the floor and smacked a spell book in his face with the words, "Find him" on a post it note stuck to the front.

The spell book had detailed explanations on how to create different things between bonded pairs. There was a tab on how to locate them from anywhere in the world, and Gray realized that the blunette must have went looking for it when she stormed out. " _I bet she hasn't slept any._ "

Normally, these spells had to be learned together. They would both have to learn it at the same time for it to be effective, but Gray would have to make it work. " _Hang on a little longer, Natsu."_

* * *

 _Present day:_

* * *

Gray had done it. It had taken all night, a chunk of the morning, a new wave of pain from Natsu, and several screaming sessions, but he'd done it.

" _We're coming to get you, love."_

* * *

"Say it," the girl hissed at him. It was a wonder that the pinkette hadn't died yet. She'd cut him and stabbed him, and crucified him, and done everything, but he hadn't so much as let out a single tear. Not. One. The only thing he'd done was yell at her in a language she didn't understand for a reason she didn't know.

She was done.

She now only had one thing she could use to break him, and psychological torture often left the person unpredictable. if they were going to truly break him, they need it done in a way that would make him predictable. They wouldn't be able to do the ritual otherwise.

" _It's a good thing he sleep talks._ "

* * *

"How does it feel knowing they won't come find you?" She started talking to Natsu the second she came back in the room, but he was pretty god at ignoring her. "How's it feel to know that your precious, Gray won't come to get you?"

Natsu had whipped his head as far in her direction a he could. " _How does she know about that?_ "

"Oh," She said with fake sympathy, "Did I hit a sore spot?" The pinkette just glared at her. "I think I did." She took a step forward and and caressed his cheek, following when Natsu moved away. "Of course you'd be worried about a human getting wind of your bonded. After all, what would that guild of yours think if they found out you were a faggot?"

Natsu liked to be careful about what he said. He didn't like other people to hear what actually went on inside his head, especially since most of it was offensive, but at the moment, he was too out of it to care, "Faggots are cigarettes. Besides, several of them have told me I'm smoking before, so I think they already know." He paused to make almost the exact same noise of fake sympathy she'd made earlier, "Sadly, I'm not toxic, so I think you're a little off."

In all fairness, he should have seen the knife coming.

She growled and punched him the stab wounds. "Say you're not good enough for them." He didn't. "Say it."

"Hmm. Let me think about it," He paused in mock thought, "No."

"SAY IT!"

* * *

A hundred or so mages were following Gray when he stumbled and nearly fell. A new pain had ripped through his abdomen, and the ice mage was out for blood. He started running faster.

It hadn't taken long for the group to be noticed, and even less for all of the lower level mages to be knocked out of the equation. Gray had activated his Devil Slayer magic while he was running, and there was now a large quantity of mage frozen where they stood.

" _We're here, Natsu."_

* * *

Before the ice mage had found Natsu, he had known it was going to be bad, but knowing and seeing were different things.

Very very different things.

He hadn't meant to do it, but the girl who was stabbing him had been frozen at such low temperatures that the difference between her and the cold, musty basement area he was standing in had been enough to destroy her on its own. The chains had frozen with her, but they hadn't shattered yet. Gray willed them to, and he caught his pinkette in his arms to lower him to the floor.

Natsu's whole body was caked in dry blood and dirt, and his breathing was slow. For anyone other than a dragon slayer, it would have been an indication that the person was dying, but with him here on top of Natsu's slayer status, he'd be fine. He covered the worst of the stab wounds with torn off pieces of his shirt and pants.

Gray ignored the mess that was his bonded, and he placed a kiss on Natsu's forehead.

"You'll be fine."

* * *

Gray hadn't left Natsu's side since he was placed in the infirmary, and it was driving everyone else crazy. JUvia even claimed to have seen Gray in the bed with him. It had been two days before Erza herself had decided she was done. She kicked the door in, and saw something she never thought she'd see.

Gray was asleep in the infirmary bed, hair a mess and snoring with his arms around Natsu's midsection. Natsu himself was awake, sitting straight up with a hand running through Gray's hair. He was gazing almost _lovingly_ at the sleeping ice mage, and Erza was openly gaping.

After a moment, Natsu glanced at her. "I scared the hell out of him, and I swear if you wake him up, I'll drop kick you." He ripped off most of the bandages, the injuries completely gone.

" _Even Dragon Slayers don't heal that fast,_ " Erza thought suspiciously.

Suprisingly enough, it was Laxus who gave her an answer. The Lighting Dragon Slayer had come up behind her while she focused on the scene in front of her. "The bond rights all wrongs," he said amazed.

"Huh?"

"Of course it does," Natsu spoke blatantly, "We wouldn't have told you that if it wasn't true."

"I didn't think it be like that though."

Erza look between the two of them, angrily, "Will one of you tell me what's going on?" They took one look at each other, and Erza knew she wasn't going to get an actual answer.

"It's a Dragon Slayer thing," They said in unison, and Erza's frustrated yell could be heard through all of Magnolia.

* * *

 _ **Words: 3,707**_

 **Hi guys! This is my longest one yet! I _like_ how this one turned out, but I can't change it to make it better with my current writing ability. I'm sorry about all the torture, but for some strange reason I'm pretty good at it and I wanted to see if any one liked it.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	13. Gradually

_**Prompt: I could kiss you right now.**_

* * *

Everything that was between them happened gradually. They started at one end of the spectrum and they slid along to the other, moving so slowly that it went almost unnoticed. Only a few payed enough attention to them to see it happen, and Erza was the only one who predicted it early on. Not that she told anyone. If she had ever once suggested that the guild's biggest rivals could fall for each other in the future, she'd be sent to a mental institution.

* * *

It all started when they met. Natsu was ten, Gray was eleven, and both of them were completely unaware of what was to come.

The entire guild had gone silent when an odd pink haired child began speaking to their master. Several of them had jumped when he first opened his mouth, having not heard him come inside over the brawl. "Mr. have you see any dragons lately?" He was about the same height as the Wizard Saint, making them believe he could be no older than eight. He had a bright smile that seemed to light up the entire area, and his eyes reflected so much hope that it overwhelmed a few of the onlookers.

Their master nearly spit his beer everywhere. " _What in Mavis's name is a child his size doing here without his parents, and asking about dragons no less?_ " He stared at the child in front of him with an odd expression. The boy bore a powerful seal on his magic that he'd only seen twice. One of those times it had been on the first master herself. "I have not," he answered honestly.

The boys smile faltered, "Oh. Okay. Thank you." He turned around dejectedly, and the urge to hug him was difficult not to act on.

"Since you asked me a question," Makarov began, "I believe that it's alright for me to ask you one in return?" The pinkette turned around to look him in the eyes, and Makarov could suddenly see things he wished he couldn't, especially not in a child, "Why are you looking for the dragons, brat?"

The flat look that he was given would have been comical if not for the sentence that came out of his mouth next, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. No one has. The all think I'm crazy. Fucking humans." This time Makarov did spit his beer, alongside several other people.

Seeing the small, pink-haired child swear had been the breaking point for many of them. Macao slammed his beer down on the bar, pushing it away from him. "I'm never drinking again. I swear I just hallucinated a child dropping the f-bomb."

"No that's what he said," Makarov muttered after the shock wore off. He turned back to the kid, who looked completely unapologetic, and decided to get the full story, "You'll find that I'm not like most people, brat. Tell me everything."

It was the pinkette's turn to raise an eyebrow, "You want the whole thing? Not just why I'm looking for a dragon?" Makarov nodded, once. "Okay, " he plopped down on the floor with a thud, "I can't remember _anything_ from before I was three. It's all just blank. I don't remember my parents or if I lived somewhere else, or if I had siblings. There's just earliest thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the woods next to a cave with a dragon in it, and that I have a big-ass scar on my neck." They all glanced at his scarf as he pulled it off, the to the awful mark across his neck. "Igneel says that it technically killed me, and that it's the reason I don't remember anything else. Igneel's the dragon by the way. He taught me my magic and how to survive, and he named me Natsu. He's the closest thing I have to family, and a week ago, he vanished. I couldn't track his scent, his magic signature, or anything." He paused for a moment to let it sit in, taking in the shock on all of their faces with an odd sense of satisfaction. "I eventually wondered into a city, but I couldn't recognize the language. I stayed there for a couple of days to listen for patterns and pick up on it, so that I could ask people if they'd seen my dad. Fiori is a weird language by the way, especially compared to the one's Igneel taught me."

"That I can agree with," Several heads turned the speaker including Natsu's, "But the dragon bullshit is just that. Bullshit." Gray had been a newer member of the guild at the time, and he still had a small accent from growing up in Isvan. He was looking at the pinkette like he was nothing more than a stain on the floor, and it shocked those who knew him. "You shouldn't lie to people."

"None of what I said was a lie." The warm voice Natsu had spoken with had disappeared.

Most people began to back away when the temperature started rising, but the rest quickly followed once Gray only got half-way through the words "Proove it." The pinkette had launched himself at the ice mage, decking him in the face with a flaming fist. Gray snaped the table behind him in half when he landed, and from there it was a death match.

Both mages were at each others throats for a good ten minutes before Makarov figured out how to stop them without hurting them. He slammed his enlarged arm in between them, taking an attack from Gray meant for Natsu. Natsu had extinguished his flames and stopped the majority of the momentum from his punch before he basically tapped Makarov's arm. The pinkette sighed and dropped his arm. "I apologize. I shouldn't have let myself get angry." Gray just "tched" and walked out.

The guild had been trashed, and the weaker members were hiding behind the bar. "It's not your fault, Natsu." Makarov said amazed, "You know, you'd fit in here, and if you joined the guild, you would have a place to stay while you looked for Igneel."

Natsu froze half-way finished picking up a table. "What's a guild?"

* * *

That had been the first time they fought and it certainly wasn't the last. However, it _was_ the only time they fought out of pure hatred. Gray had apologized after a week, and had even asked him to tell him about the dragon who'd raised him.

Natsu spent almost three hours talking about random things he did with Igneel, and he explained his magic to the ice mage. Gray had missed it when he stormed off.

* * *

Their rivalry was strong, and the two of them kept with it. They challenged each other to _everything._ When they were younger it was consistently more often and more violent. As they got older, it was only once or twice a day, and it didn't last as long. It took six years for them to get down to one physical fight a day.

The arguing and insults were something that never stopped, simply turning themselves into nicknames by the time they were fifteen and sixteen.

* * *

" _Natsu's quiet. He's never quiet._ " The thought sent Gray on edge as he watched the dragon slayer from across the room. He had barely spoken a word to anyone all day, and it was starting to worry the ice mage.

Gray decided to do the only thing he could. "I'm _bored,_ " He nearly screamed, "There's no good jobs and no one here's doing any thing!" He watched Natsu's head lift up from his arms, and the second they made eye contact, Gray knew he'd taken the bait. " _Are you okay, Flame-Brain_?"

"Then go be bored somewhere else, Elsa," Natsu spat out. " _I'm fine. Just one of those days._ "

"What if I don't want to, Fire-Freak?" Gray challenged. " _Do you want to talk about it?_ "

"Then I'll kick your ass, Icicle-Dick." Their guild members were already shooting back. " _Yes, but no._ "

"I don't think you're capable of that, Ash-For-Brains," Gray shouted, " _You sure?_ "

"Try me, Frosty the Snowman," Natsu declared confidently. " _Yeah. Hit first, talk later._ "

"OUTSIDE!" Erza shouted, and both of them ran.

* * *

They had gone to the clearing behind the guild, where the ground was scarred from the hundreds of fights between them, and let loose. punches and kicks flew between them, magic following soon behind, and they fell into their normal routine. Every move they made was a word, a piece of an unspoken conversation in a language only they understood.

" _You've been like this all day._ "

Natsu dodged the hit Gray aimed at his abdomen, flipping backwards in the odd graceful manner only he seemed capable of. " _I know._ "

Gray jumped Natsu's sweep, aiming his second punch at the pinkette's face. " _Are you really okay?_ "

It just barely clipped Natsu's shoulder, and he responded with a flaming uppercut followed ibya high kick. " _Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you._ "

Gray built a small wall of ice beside him right before Natsu's leg made contact, but he smashed right through it. " _What started it?_ "

" _Well, it all started when I was born-_ " Natsu's leg landed neatly in Gray's palm, and the ice mage spun, then tossed the dragon slayer across the clearing.

" _Fuck off, Natsu, that's not what I meant._ " Gray made his way over to Natsu, who was now behind the tree line.

"I just felt sad, okay?" Natsu whispered, "It happens sometimes."

"I know," Gray said softly, "I seriously think you have depression."

Natsu gave him a blank stare, "No, I just overthink things sometimes." Gray didn't believe it for a second, but he wasn't going to push.

Gray reached his hand out to the pinkette, pulling Natsu to his feet when he grabbed onto it. "Well you should stop overthinking them," He teased, "I don't like when you're mopey, Sunflower," Gray poked Natsu's cheeks, forcefully raising the corners of Natsu's lips, and they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, okay, Snowflake."

* * *

They had gone on missions with Erza as kids, but it hadn't been like this. Now there was a girl named Lucy on their team, and she wasn't comfortable with the two of them in the same way Erza was.

When they were kids they'd all share one room and one bed, no problems, no awkwardness, and a peaceful night's sleep that only ever seemed to come to any of the three of them when they were together. It was always one big cuddle pile, and the feeling of having people they trusted with them helped more than they'd admit.

Now there were two rooms with one bed each, because Lucy refused to share with the boys unless necessary. She hadn't really wanted to share with the terrifying Titania either, but it was the lesser of the two evils.

It had taken them a good hour to convince the boys to stay by themselves, but they agreed in the end. They unconsciously moved closer to one another as they slept, eventually becoming completely intertwined. Neither one of them really minded.

The other's presence had always kept the nightmares at bay.

* * *

The times that they had decided to camp, the boys would lay their sleeping bags right beside the other's, leaving Lucy confused. They had gone to bed earlier than the girls one of those times, and the blonde had decided to ask the question she'd been wondering since joining Fairy Tail. "Why are they like that?"

The question had come from nowhere, and Erza seemed to freeze in place. After several minutes of silence, Erza turned to Lucy with the most serious face she could muster, "They're Natsu and Gray. They're they way they are, because that's who they are." Lucy seemed to be even more confused now, and Erza almost felt bad for her, "They're Natsu and Gray. Don't try to make sense of something that makes no sense itself."

* * *

Fantasia had been beautiful that year. There were all sorts of new, powerful mages in their guild, and the parade floats had been gorgeous. Of course, Fairy Tail being Fairy Tail, they'd decided to party.

The entire guild new Natsu couldn't get drunk due to his magic, but Gajeel and Wendy had told them of this wonderful spice that worked on dragons like catnip on cats. Everyone was excited to see what it would do to their hyperactive pinkette. It wasn't as interesting as they'd hoped, as most of the supposedly hilarious things that had come from Natsu's mouth had been in Dravic.

At least the dragon slayers were getting a kick out of it.

After a few hours, all but the youngest members of Fairy Tail were drunk, and Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus had gotten high off of the newly named "Dragonnip." Wendy was finding them increasingly amusing, especially considering what the three of them were doing.

Gajeel was having a semi-intelligent conversation with Levy, but it was completely one-sided. Much like Natsu, most all of what escaped his lips was in Dravic. On the bright side, Levy, who was plastered, seemed to enjoy just listening to Gajeel's voice.

She couldn't exactly see Laxus, but she could hear the Raijinshuu's comments about him forcefully cuddling a drunk, and likewise cuddly, Freed. The image had left her in shambles for nearly half an hour.

She liked watching Natsu the most. He always said things that would make her think for hours on end. Some of them were only mind boggling, because they were ridiculous, like "Spoons are just smaller bowls on sticks," or "Accents are like fonts for speech." Several of the things he said actually made sense though, such as "If Earthland is the third planet from the sun, then aren't all problems third world problems?" Others were life changing and insane. He once spent three hours blabbing about something called the multiverse theory, and Wendy felt like her head was going to explode.

The bluenette made a point never to bring it up around him.

But right now, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He and a very tispy, if not drunk Gray, were sitting in the guild corner booth, or rather, Gray was sitting. Natsu's legs were thrown across the ice mage's lap as he laid across the bench like seat. The normally hostile pair was talking quietly to one another. In _Dravic_. where had Gray learned Dravic? Unless Natsu had-

He eyes bulged out of her head as she listened to the conversation, and she nearly fell out of her chair at what she saw.

* * *

Natsu understood that he was a little high. He new Wendy had put some of that crap in his tea, but it was just a harmless prank. He could feel Gray tracing patterns on his leg, steadily moving higher as they talked. He didn't mind. He trusted the ice mage with every fiber of his being.

" **You're not sad today** ," He said in Dravic. Gray had asked him about the language years ago, and he had decided to have the pinkette teach it to him. Now they talked in it when ever they didn't feel like fighting, but wanted to have their own conversation. " **I like when you're not sad**."

" **Today was nice, and everyone seemed to like our float** ," Natsu responded. He made no attempted to move when Gray slid down the back of the bench, laying beside him. The ice mage slid an arm under Natsu's head to pull him closer, and the pinkette hummed in satisfaction. " **I'm happy.** "

" **How happy?** " The tipsiness had made Gray's words slur slightly but still understandable, and Natsu couldn't help but smile.

" **I'm so happy that I could kiss you right now.** " Gray snorted, and Natsu ran the words through his head again, " **It's an idiom,** " He clarified, " **Something that doesn't translate right to Fiori.** " The pinkette tried to bury his head in Gray's chest, but the ice mage wouldn't let him.

He pulled Natsu's head upward and pressed a gently kiss to his forehead, " **It might be an idiom, but I don't care to follow it literally.** " He started to press gentle kisses all over Natsu's face. First his cheeks, then his forehead again, then his jaw line, his eyelids, and finally his nose. By the end of it, Natsu was flushed and giggling. Gray's lips were smooth, and the gentleness with which he used them tickled.

" **You're a dork.** " He said once he could speak again, and he returned the favor to Gray. Natsu bit at his lips out of habit, making the dry and chapped, but Gray didn't care. After a while of the back and forth,he tangled a hand in the soft pink hair of his rival and kissed him on the lips. The one kiss turned to many as the pair dissolved into laughter every time they tried to reconnect.

Neither one of them noticed Wendy's fangirling.

* * *

They had fallen asleep in that guild that night, and the only one who wasn't surprised was Erza.

* * *

"You know," Gray said after a fight one day, "I've been wondering for a while, but what are we?"

Natsu's musical laughter tore through the air as he turned to his once rival, "Aren't you the one who told _me_ not to overthink things?" Gray flushed and decked the pinkette in the shoulder for good measure. "We're Natsu and Gray, Gray and Natsu, and labels are for cans. We're us, and that's that."

Gray tilted his head thinking about it. "Well, us is a nice thing to be," he finally responded, and he leaned over to kiss the pinkette on the cheek. Natsu pulled himself over to Gray and curled into his side.

"Damn straight it is," Natsu agreed.

Gray raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that works for us."

Natsu puffed out his cheeks before completely ridding his face of emotion, "Well, damn gay then." Gray lost it, and Natsu wasn't too far behind. Once the hysteria was gone, he pulled the slayer into another kiss.

* * *

Erza watched the scene in front of her with a gentle smile. She'd known from years of watching them that they were the light in each other's darkness.

She couldn't wait until they decided to tell the guild.

* * *

 _ **Words: 3,180**_

 **Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the massive fluff bomb. For those of you who don't know, I have started a multi-chapter story (which you can read about on my profile. It's called "Inhuman"), and it is where several of the things mentioned in these one-shots originated. It's very weird and will be very long by the time I'm finished. If you're interested, I'd really love to have some feedback on it. :P**

 **I wanted to add more to this chapter, but it was getting really long. I'm sorry if you wanted more of this. I might write more for this and post it as "Gradually (Extended version)". I don't know yet.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	14. Empath

_**Prompt: Are you done with that?**_

* * *

Natsu could feel his fists go numb as he slammed the repetitively into the solid mountain side. He ignored the blood that ran down his knuckles, just like he had ignored everyone asking if he was okay. None of that mattered right now.

The mountain was slowly giving way to the force of his fists, cracking in some places and chipping in others. The thudding echoed across the area with every punch, and eventually, a piece of the large, rocky structure collapsed in a pile of rubble. Natsu sank to his knees and then to his back as he shouted into the darkening sky. Hot tears ran down his face as he screamed curses in every language Igneel had taught him.

Igneel had also taught him his magic.

The very same magic that _burned_ everything it touched.

* * *

 _Earlier that day:_

* * *

Gray wouldn't make it in time, and barely had enough to wonder what a child was doing on the battlefield. The little girls eyes went wide while she stared at the darkness rushing towards her, and Gray was running. He wasn't stupid. He knew there was too much ground to cover, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

Natsu go there first.

The ice mage couldn't process what the dragon slayer was doing until he'd already done it. His body was wrapped around the girl's like a shield, and his back was alight to keep the darkness from getting any closer. It didn't, but there was no way to stop her from getting hurt.

There was no way for the crying toddler to realize that the light coming from his back was fire. There was no way for her to understand not to touch it.

She threw her arms around him as she bawled, but Natsu's flames were _hot_ , and the millisecond it took him to stop them was enough.

She screamed an awful, blood curdling scream that forced the slayer to his knees, and Gray couldn't help but think that he'd never looked so far away.

It was almost like he wasn't in his own head. One minute, Natsu was shouting insults at the enemy in response to their own. Now there was nothing but silence as he made his way to Gray. He'd left to Lucy, trusting her to wrap the wounds.

Nothing but silent anger, silent anguish, as they clasped hands.

Nothing but pure intentions as they synced themselves in mind, heart, and soul.

Nothing but power as they allowed it to flow through them, connecting them further.

Nothing but destruction as every enemy, seen and unseen, fell beneath the crushing magic that hit them.

Then the focus vanished, and Gray felt every ounce of what Natsu was. He past out, tired and overwhelmed by the special ability that Natsu possessed, and suddenly the word " _empath_ " had a feeling to go with it's definition.

* * *

Gray hadn't woken up until that evening, and the first thing he felt was the emotion of everyone around him, " _Are we still connected?_ " He could feel all of their worry turn into relief, their sadness become happy, and he briefly wondered if this was what Natsu felt constantly or just a diluted version. It was probably the latter. It wasn't quite the overwhelming mess that Natsu described to him when they were kids.

"It's good to see that you're alright, Gray," Erza said gently, "You had us all worried when you lost consciousness."

Before Gray could answer, he registered Natsu's own feelings. This was much closer to the strength that Natsu mentioned feeling, and it forced a gasp from his lips. Erza was by his side in a second. "I'm fine," He said. He wanted it to be forceful, but it sounded more like a whisper. "Where's Natsu?"

"We don't know," He heard Lucy mutter, but it wasn't necessary. The second he asked the question, his mind supplied the information. He was on his feet before he realized it. "Gray? Where are you going?" He ignored her.

The last thing he heard before the door slammed behind him came from Wendy. "You said they did a Unison Raid, right?"

Those words didn't matter.

 _Guilt._

 _Sadness._

 _Inadequate._

 _Frustration._

 _Pain._

Gray had forgotten just how many emotions people could feel.

* * *

Gray found him laying in a crater, dirt caked across his skin and blood on the wounds he didn't bandage. His arms were thrown across his eyes, hiding the source of the tears running down his cheeks. His breathe was uneven, but he didn't make a sound beyond that.

" _He's screamed himself hoarse, hasn't he?_ "

The feelings were coming much stronger now; Gray could pick out exact thoughts.

When Natsu made no move to make him leave, Gray slid down the edge of crater. He sat down in the dirt and pulled the pinkette's head into his lap. Natsu moved his arms, revealing red and puffy eyes. The whisper that tried to leave his lips came out as a croak, and Gray leaned down to make it easier for the pinkette. "...I hurt her..."

"You didn't," Gray insisted, "It was an accident."

"I burned her," He said helplessly. The tears started flowing again, and Gray was assaulted by Natsu's thoughts.

 _I am fire._

 _It is fluid, adapting to the situation._

 _It is flexible. It can change itself to lift people's spirits and keep them there. It knocks down people's walls to protect them from themselves._

 _It keeps them warm, like a campfire on a cool summer night._

 _It loves being around people. Seeing them happy makes it happy, which is something it wasn't prone to. The kindness of the raging fire kept them from looking too deep. It kept them from seeing what lies behind the kindness._

 _Fire is fragile, and therefore I am fragile._

 _Fire is fragile, and when the balance is tipped, it gets out of control, hurting everyone around it._

 _I hurt those around me._

 _Fire burns and takes and destroys._

 _I take and burn and destroy._

 _It makes me a monster._

 _Maybe I already was one, but the flames make it worse._

 _I hate that about my fire. It takes the life from everything it touches, even on a small scale. Or it goes out, and does nothing. All or nothing. Destructive or worthless._

 _I wish I was ice._

 _I wish I was like Gray._

 _I wish I was like you._

 _Gray is reliability and protection._

 _Gray was strong and perfect, and sure of everything he did. He was strengthened by his with to shield people, not weakened by it. He was strong, and he could only get stronger, never weaker._

 _Ice kept people alive._

 _You keep people alive._

 _Fire damned them._

 _I damn them._

 _Ice is life, and fire is death._

 _That's how it is, and how it always will be."_

The flood of thoughts that hit Gray's mind made him dizzy, "That's not true." Natsu shook his head, but he didn't bother to reply. "It isn't." He knew he couldnt change Natsu's mind with words.

The slayer was a lot of things, and stubborn was all of them.

Gray decided he'd use the link while it was still active. He thought for a moment, twisting Natsu's own words to fit his own purpose. He would show the slayer that he was wrong.

" _I am_ _ice._

 _It is sturdy, never once bending under pressure._

 _It is solid. It lifts people up and keeps them there. It creates walls to protect them and keep them safe._

 _It is cold like the arctic tundra, designed to keep people away from him._

 _It likes the solitude. The frigid chain that keeps it's heart, mind, and soul out of the reach of others is comforting to him. It kept them all out. It kept them from finding out._

 _Ice is fragile._

 _I am fragile._

 _Ice is fragile, and when it brakes it turns into brittle shards that hurt everything around it._

 _I hurt people._

 _It was cold and unforgiving. It would bite into your skin and nip at you until you submitted, and that made it dangerous._

 _It makes me dangerous._

 _I hate that about my ice. It can take so much, but only that much. Any more and it shatters like the worthless frozen water it is._

 _I wish I was fire._

 _I wish I was like Natsu._

 _I wish I was like you._

 _Natsu is warmth and protection._

 _Natsu was fluid and ever changing and open. He was fueled by the emotions of people, not weakened by them. He was strong, and he could only get stronger, never weaker._

 _Fire kept people alive._

 _You keep people alive._

 _Ice damned them._

 _I damn them._

 _Fire is life, and ice is death._

 _That's how it is, and how it always will be."_

 _"_ Do you understand now, ash-for-brains?" The insult lack all of it's usual heat, and a single tear made it's way out of the corner of Gray's eye. Natsu reached up and brushed it away, leaving behind a smear of dirt and blood in it's place. "We're human, and humans make mistakes. It's not your fault."

"Okay," Natsu said quietly, "Okay."

* * *

The reason Erza hadn't told Gray where Natsu was is that he was unstable at the moment. She didn't want the two to fight at all, but when one was in a self-destructive state? Absolutely not. She loved both of them, but they had a habit of beating themselves up that they never quite grew out of.

"You said they did a Unison Raid, right?" She turned away from the door and to Wendy, who looked giddy about something.

"They did," the redhead told her, "but I'm not sure what that would have to do with anything."

"Fire dragons sometimes have a very rare, very special ability called-" The blunette launched herself into a rather scientific explanation, and Erza found it difficult to keep up with the unfamiliar terms. "-and that's why we call the Empaths." The small girl looked around at her audience, realizing that she'd lost most of them at some point. "They feel other people's emotions with such an accuracy that they can basically recreate a person's thoughts from them, which is displaying an incredibe amount of _empathy_ , hence the name _empath_." The simpler terms allowed everyone else to understand the long winded, probably medical explanation that had escaped Wendy's lips. "Anyways, a Unison Raid requires every part of everyone involved to be in sync with each other, including thoughts and emotions. Gray has temporarily gained Natsu's ability."

Erza smiled, "So he'll be able to help him?" She asked hopefully.

Wendy wasn't paying attention anymore. "I wonder if he'll let me test how strong it is..."

Gajeel shot the younger slayer a strange look, "Wendy."

"Yes, Gajeel?" Her tone was sickeningly sweet, and it actually managed to set the redhead on edge.

"You're not allowed to emotionally compromise or fuck with Natsu for an experiment." Her face fell, and the realization that she was just as crazy as the rest of the slayers sank in.

"But-"

"None of that. I said no."

Wendy puffed up her cheeks and sat in the corner sulking, "He wouldn't care... Much."

"Devious psychopath," Gajeel muttered. She didn't deny it.

* * *

"Are you done with that?" Gray asked quietly. They hadn't moved from the bottom of the crater, but they'd eventually ended up in each others arms.

Natsu raised his head from Gray's chest, "Done with what?"

"Being mopey," Gray clarified. "I'm already a hopeless, self-depreciating person, but with this weird link thing, it's both of our hopeless self-depreciating personalities combined." Natsu snorted once, then twice, and then he was bursting out laughing. The link had faded considerably now, but that didn't mean that Natsu's laughter was any less contagious. "What's so funny?"

Natsu looked at him with the flattest look he could manage, "Depression squared." The flat looked vanished, and both of them were gone.

* * *

As long as fire and ice had each other, the could could keep the darker parts of themselves away.

* * *

 _ **Words: 2,080**_

 **Hi guys. I'm going to come right out and say it, I don like this one all that much. I had issues coming up with something for it that wasn't food, and when I did (thanks to a spark of inspiration after reading mdelpin's "I will Keep You Safe", which is fantastic, by the way), it still didn't turn out like I wanted it to. I loved writing those winding metaphors though. That was fun.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	15. Go The fuck To sleep

_**Prompt: Are you still awake...?**_

* * *

The room was quiet, and for a moment, Gray thought his pinkette had fallen asleep at the desk. He wasn't. "Gray? Are you still awake...?" Natsu's voice cut through the quiet like a knife, and Gray resisted the urge to sigh. Both of them were in college now, and his ADHD, insomniac boyfriend's sleep scheduled was a fucking disaster. It had always been like that though. They'd grown up together, and they'd drifted softly into a more romantic relationship rather than the platonic one they'd started with.

It's not like they were bothered by it.

The raven headed boy rolled over and poked his head out from beneath the comforter, groggy yet curious about what Natsu's early morning ramblings would bring this time. A quick glace at the clock told him it was two-thirty. "Yeah," he muttered, "I'm awake. Shoot."

Natsu spun around in the swivel chair, some how managing to knock it over in the process. He landed flat on his back, eyes meeting Gray's with a look of realization. "If Earth is the third planet from the sun, then aren't all problems third world problems?"

Gray hadn't flinched at the odd question, or the fact that his energetic boyfriend had just flopped onto the floor. It happened all the time. "Natsu?"

"Yes, Gray?"

"Go to bed."

The pinkette pushed himself off the ground and crawled into the bed. Gray yanked him into his arms, intentionally pushing the younger's head into his shoulder. If he couldn't talk, he might start to fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Gray," Natsu's voice once again cut through the quiet, and once again, Gray didn't know what he was in for.

The clock said four this time.

He mumbled an affirmation, and Natsu continued, "Accents are like fonts for speech."

"Mhm, that's nice," Gray failed to hold back a yawn, "You finish that essay?"

"Yep." The sound of the "p" popping was obnoxious in the dead of night, but Gray was used to it. He didn't bother to respond, instead opening his arms and letting Natsu take the hint. "I gotta submit it first, hang on." A few clicks later, and the cuddly boy was back in his arms.

* * *

He knows he makes fun of Natsu's sleep schedule, but his is just as bad. However, this is the only all-nighter he's pulled this week, so it's at least in a little better shape.

If only he could stop getting distracted.

He spent the entire time daydreaming about the things he and Natsu had accomplished, and could accomplish rather that actually accomplishing anything. It was only one. He could still finish.

They'd first met when Natsu had skipped a grade. He was instantly outcast by everyone else, and since Gray was the only other outcast in the grade, he'd tried to make friends with him. It hadn't started very well, but by the end of the year, they were inseparable. Natsu had been beyond intelligent, and Gray's competitive nature kicked in. They would strive for the best grades in the class, and most of the time they tied. By the time they'd graduated high school, they'd skipped a few more grades, causing them to graduate at thirteen and fourteen respectively.

Now they were in college, and for some whatever-higher-being-that-might-possibly-exist forsaken reason, he'd chosen to double major in English and Marine Biology. At least he'd tested out of all the core courses. Natsu had done the same of course, but he'd triple majored in English, Astrophysics, and Quantum Physics.

His boyfriend was a bit of a nerd, but he loved it. Natsu had finished early today, and was currently laying with his head in Gray's lap. His glasses were lopsided and falling off his face, but Gray resisted the urge to fix them. They'd just become crooked again within minutes.

Gray shook his head violently. " _Paper, Gray. Focus._ "

* * *

Gray loved his boyfriend to pieces, but he could strangle him right now. The idiot gets absorbed in something, and then he forgets to take care of himself."Not a word you just said made any sense," he told the pinkette blatantly. Natsu hadn't slept in a total of three days now. His pupils were blown out of proportion, he was shaking from the immense caffeine high, and he was code switching between English and Japanese. Gray was fairly sure Natsu had found a loop hole, or twenty, in one of the theories they were discussing in his class, and even the English was gibberish to him.

"But-" He slipped into rapid syllables again, "It makes perfect sense!"

"Natsu,"Gray muttered gently, "Half of that was in Japanese. I have _no idea_ whatyou're saying."

The pinkette took a deep breath, running everything through his head before saying it aloud, "Okay, so we're discussing the multiverse theory for the hell of it, and one of the plausible interpretations is Everette's. Everette's Theory is commonly refereed to as the tree theory, because it's most accurate visual representation is that of a tree with an infinite, yet finite amount branches. Every choice that has any kind of impact causes the branch to split and become two identical worlds up until that point, where the decision changes the world in some way, no matter how minuscule that way may be. You following?"

"No," Gray said honestly, "But keep going so that I can repeat it back to you when you crash, wake up, then forget all of this."

"Well, anyways, anything that has an impact creates a new universe, but if that's the case, the logically speaking, there has to be an _entire set of universes where the multiverse theory doesn't exist._ "

"As in it hasn't been created yet?"

"No!" Natsu shouted excitedly, "Ones where is the theory is true, it doesn't exist there. It's untrue there. They're not a part of the multiverse, but rather a single, free standing universe among the others while simultaneously having no connection to the multiverse."

"That..." Gray didn't know what to say to him. He'd heard Natsu prattle on about the different multiverse theories before, but this doesn't make any sense. "That's not possible. From what you've told me, none of the existing theories cover paradoxical situations."

The smirk on the pinkette's face was way too confident for someone leaning on him so heavily, "Except in the universes where they do. And what if, what if the whole thing works the same way a quantum super computer works! What if 'dying' is just a glitch that-" Gray covered the pinkette's mouth.

"You've been awake for three days. I've been awake for at least twenty four hours. Please, _please_ , go to sleep. We can talk about your crazy theory when I'm sane enough to understand it." Gray shoved the pinkette under the covers, and then plopped down on top of him to keep him from moving.

"But-"

Gray popped up and kissed him on the lips, effectively silencing him. "No."

"But-"

He kissed him again. "No."

"sleep is for the week"

"Natsu! Go. The fuck. To sleep."

"Fine."

* * *

 _ **Words:1,232**_

 **Hi guys! So for those of you who don't know me, I have a fascination with the multiverse theory, quantum physics, astrophysics, and all of their components. This one was so much fun to write! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a week, but I take the ACT tomorrow, and i want to die. (not because it's hard, but because it's four hours long and I just don't want to.)**

 **Number twenty will be a stand alone one-shot, however, you can read it as a sequel or companion fic to this one.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	16. Homophobes are assholes

_**Prompt: Excuse me?**_

 _ **Warnings: A homophobic asshole makes an appearance at the guild, and there are many insults thrown, including homophobic ones. Read carefully, please.**_

* * *

There were somethings about human society that genuinely pissed Natsu off. They were few and far between, but they were still there. The guy on the other side of the guild was one of them. He was tallish, with brown hair and soft blue eyes, but he had quickly proven that his personality was not as pretty as he was.

He had come in with a job request, and he'd immediately started flirting with Mira, despite her constant rejections. No matter how many times she tried to walk away and serve someone else, he'd pull her back to him.

He was being a dick, and Natsu wasn't the only one angry. He could see Gray and Erza sending death glares, and he could hear the soft growls coming from his fellow Dragon slayers.

Then he grabbed her across the waist, and Natsu was already crossing the room. Mira was showing extreme discomfort, and she was tugging at his arm.

Laxus got there first. "Hey, jackass. She said no." He pulled Mira's much smaller frame out of the brutish brunet's, shoving her behind him.

"I never heard a no," He protested. He may not have showed any fear at the blond's presence, but Natsu could smell it. "I just heard rather pleasant disagreements. One's the can be changed, you know?"

"No, I don't," Laxus said. He bent down so that he was face to face with the smaller male, and he allowed his magic to spark.

"Deck him, Laxus" Freed was leaning over the side rail of the second floor, but that was all that was needed. The brunet, who Natsu still didn't know the name of, took only a single glace at the rune mage.

His smirk turned vicious, and Natsu realized what was coming just a moment too late. "Is she your little cheer-leader, faggot?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow curiously, "The hell are you talking about?" The entire guild was watching, and for the first time in years, he was about to make a fool of himself.

Natsu stepped in between them, "First of all, I was on the other side of the room, and I definitely heard Mira tell you no." The brunet tried to interrupt, but Natsu didn't plan on taking any of his shit. "No, shut the fuck up. You're going to sit back in that bar seat, hold your tongue, and listen. If you don't I'm going to drop kick your ass across Fiore. Am I clear?" He could feel the stares of his guild mates on his back. Natsu had made a point to not snap at people, with the exception of Gray, so they weren't used to seeing him pissed at people they weren't fighting. He received nod from the intruder, so he continued, "Good. Now, second of all, Freed's a boy, so no matter what _you_ think _he_ looks like, he identifies and a guy. Get over it. Third of all, the word 'faggot' is an English word for cigarette, not a gay person. Fourth of all, you've made Mira uncomfortable, so I'm going to have to ask you to get the hell out of our guild and to find a new place for your request."

The flyer for his job was ribbed off the board but an irate Erza, who then proceeded to shred it.

Natsu began to walk away, but a small mumble had him whipping around, "Care to repeat that? I'm not sure I caught it all."

The intruder didn't hesitate. "You never denied that they were dating, and judging by the way you reacted, your just as much of a filthy homo." The entire guild was enthralled at this point, and Natsu couldn't say he blamed them. He was struggling not to laugh at the moron who decided to mess with Fairy Tail.

"Well they think they're sneaky and I didn't want to out them if they weren't comfortable with it, but in all honesty, who didn't know they were dating?" Their faces turned an alarming shade of red, and Laxus spluttered out to many denials to count. "Come on, show of hands. Who actually didn't know?" He turned back to the brunet and gestured to their audience. "No one person didn't know, and newsflash, not one of them cares."

The brunet was still yapping, but he was running on fumes now. "It doesn't change the fact that-"

"They're gay?" Natsu interjected. "They love each other? They're happy? I know you weren't about to throw in another blatant homophobic comment. That would be beyond rude." He could hear Gajeel and Gray quietly giggling. "Look, I have no right to tell you how to live your life, but if you want a girlfriend so badly, you better pull all of the dick out of your personality so that you actually have one to use." Several guild members burst into laughter, and two chastising shouts from Alzack and Bisca, who were holding Asuka's ears.

Natsu cringed slightly, "O _ops."_

The brunet stood up the rest of the way, towering over the much smaller pinkette. "It's disgusting," he finished.

The pinkette froze in place for a moment, before stretching a grin across his face. He shot a glance at the parents of Fairy Tail's resident six-year-old, and they took Asuka out of the room. " _Excuse me?"_ Natsu said sweetly. "I _really_ think I just misheard you."

"Well, dragon slayer," He hissed out, "I think you need to get your ears checked. I said that they, and you, are disgusting."

"Well, mother fucker," Natsu started, "not one of us needs your opinion, so you can shove it up your ass with the rest of your shit, and if you you have a problem getting it up there, I'm sure you can use the stick you keep there. You know, _if you aren't too busy fucking yourself on it like it's a dildo._ " The pinkette lunged forwards, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around his midsection, and the brunet was picked up in between their master's forefinger and thumb.

"I get back from a meeting and the first thing I see is you harassing my brats?" The brunet gaped at the their giant of a master as he held him twenty feet above the ground. "I don't ever want to see you here again, boy." Macao and Wakaba held the doors open, and Makarov tossed him through. "So does anyone want to explain everything that just happened to me?"

With the intruder gone, the guild had an easier time focusing on everything else that happened, and noticing things that were still happening. When Gray had pulled Natsu backwards, the momentum had knocked them to the floor, but they never separated. Gray was rubbing a circle in Natsu's forearm and talking to him quietly.

The guild could do nothing but gape. "Ignore them," Erza muttered, "Their relationship is the most complicated thing to try to understand."

Juvia was still staring at them, "Juvia should have known."

" _Anyways,_ " Erza shouted, "He came in here, continuously assaulted Mira while ignoring her protests, called Freed a girl, insulted several other guild members, and pissed Natsu off." Everyone knew she left off details so that Master wouldn't murder the guy, but none of them were complaining.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Laxus decided he had to know. He tracked down Natsu, who was in the back of the guild, and still partially attached to Gray. They were talking quietly when he interrupted them, but Natsu had already noticed his presence and made a gesture for him to come on over. He sat down across from them and decided to listen for a moment.

"-That might be true, but I don't think it'll make much sense to our guild mates. I mean, to them it'd be weird-"

Gray interrupted him almost immediately, "They might, but it's part of you, and I can see how uncomfortable you are every time someone brings it up. I think you should t-"

"If they ask I will." Gray shot the pinkette a look. "They'll realize I didn't deny the fact I wasn't straight at some point. Trust me, they'll ask."

Gray didn't look satisfied with that. "But-"

"I don't feel like announcing it," Natsu said with finality.

"Fine."

"If you don't mind me butting in," Laxus mentioned, and Gray jumped slightly, "I have a couple questions.

"When did-?"

"He's been here for a while, Gray," the pinkette muttered, "Let me guess, how I knew and what we were talking about?" The blond nodded once, "I'm a dragon slayer, and when people are around each other a lot, their scents mingle. When they're together in- ah," Natsu's cheeks reddened, "a different way, it's a slightly different scent. Other times they're so close that their magics bond, and their scents become almost impossible to tell apart. Does that make sense?"

"It makes some sense, but people's magic can bind together?" Most of it had made sense to the blond, but that was the part that didn't. " _That shouldn't be possible, should it?_ "

"Yeah, look at Alzack and Bisca. They smell like each other in the other way, and their magics are bond _ing_. It takes a long time for that to happen, so theirs isn't finished yet." I simple sniff in their direction had told Laxus all of the same things, but that still didn't tell him how it works or how it's possible. "Yours and Freed's are completely bonded."

Laxus turned back to the pinkette nearly fast enough to cause whiplash. "What?"

"It's probably been doing it since you've known each other, so you'd have eventually ended up together anyways," He continued, "The second thing was about me being ace, and that with how overly sexual some members of our guild are, it would be really difficult for them to understand. I just don't feel like dealing with their questions unless directly asked, so uh, yeah. That's it."

"You being ace makes perfect sense, but," Something had clicked about the situation as Natsu was talking. One of the times that Natsu ran off when they were younger, Makarov had made him track down the small slayer. He kept getting turned around, and for some reason, he would keep finding Gray. "You realize that you and GRay are the same way right?"

"No shit, Sherlock. He's my boyfriend. Has been for six years now."

Laxus got up and walked away. " _Complicated my ass, Erza. They're impossible."_

* * *

 ** _Words: 1,821_**

 **Hi guys. This is not my best work, but I loved writing Natsu's insults. I didn't know what else to do with this prompt, and it's completely for lack of trying. Those of you who have read "Inhuman" know I've had a bad week/week and a half, and when I saw "Excuse me?" I knew I'd have to make this something with sassy Natsu. I have a problem. I also personally head-canon Natsu as either Ace or Gray-ace (It doubles as a pun. :P), so I also tend to write him that way as well. I think the same Gray. I'm sorry if those aren't your person head-canons for them.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	17. Who is in Control?

_**Prompt: It's all your fault!**_

* * *

Gray loved his guild mates. Maybe not all in the same way, and maybe not at certain times, but he loved them. That included Juvia, despite all of her stalker-like tendencies and obsession with him.

However, right now, he's an inch away from punching her in the face and being done with it.

The water mage was clinging on to his arm as if she'd die the second she let go, and if her voice could got any louder, he'd be deaf. "Gray-sama! Juvia missed you!" She was tugging and pulling him in the direction of her table.

"Yeah, I got that when you almost knocked me over," Gray muttered. He began to push her off of him, using all of his willpower to be pleasant about it. "Let go, Juvia." He started pushing harder, but she clung on like a one of the finger trap toys he saw his pinkette give to Asuka. While it had been hilarious to see Asuka stubbornly refuse help for three hours, this was not. All he wanted to do was give Jii-chan his mission report and _go home,_ but nothing was going his way today.

"But Gray-sama-"

He didn't let her finish, "Get _off_." He shoved her one finial time, and the sudden harsh action caused her to fall to the floor with a thud. "I am _not_ in the mood to deal with you right now." The bluenette burst into tears as she ran out out of the guild, and many of his guild mates thew him dirty looks.

Gray didn't care. He walked over to their master and shoved the report into his hands. "You didn't need to be so rude, Gray," Makarov's voice was gentle, but it still made Gray angrier.

"I don't care. I'm tired of dealing with her shit!" His voice echoed across the guild hall, and anyone who wasn't paying attention before was now. "I've told her several times that I'm not interested, and she. Just. Won't. Drop it." The ice mage pushed his way through the surrounding crowd and stormed all the way back to his house. " _Hopefully there will be a warm dragon slayer for me to cuddle._ "

It wasn't common knowledge that he and Natsu were an item. He could count the number of people who knew on one hand. It wasn't something they wanted to share with their nosy guild mates. He couldn't just blurt such a thing to get Juvia to leave them alone. It wasn't fair to either of them, and even with how annoyed he was with her shit, he still wanted to let her down easy.

* * *

Juvia had ended up in the park. Of course she wasn't actually Juvia, but that meant nothing to her master. The small corner she'd tucked herself in was conveniently tucked away from the rest of the park, and she planned to take advantage of it. "Juvia" pulled out a small lacrima, sending a quick message to Phantom Lord's X-master, Jose Porla.

 _"Your plan is back firing,_ " it read.

" _Then fix it._ "

" _How, Master?_ "

" _L_ _ike this-"_

* * *

"I honestly don't know what's causing her to do that." The whispered words cut through Levy's concentration, and she sent a questioning glance at Fairy Tail's newest Dragon Slayer. "Somethin's off."

The solid script mage allowed herself to be curious, as at the very least, it would start a conversation. "What makes you say that?"

Gajeel hummed lowly, thinking about how to word his answer. "Juvia is the only person I considered a friend back in Phantom Lord." Levy poked him, prompting him to continue. "I know she swings both ways, but more of the people she's ended up with have been girls. The obsession is new, too. It's like she's trying to get in his head."

"Well, she might just be trying to figure out his feelings towards her," Levy prompted.

"No," The firm tone nearly made the smaller mage jump. She was still wary of the iron dragon slayer , "Juvia's not like that. That's the think that's off."

Levy hummed slightly and closed her book. "Then how does she normally act when she likes someone?"

"She's patient, calm even," The image didn't match anything that she knew about the water mage. "She always waits for them to come to her after she drops a couple of hints, and the second she'd rejected, she has the tendency to apologize. This is just... _Weird_."

* * *

A loud slam captured the guild's attention for the second time that day, "WE'RE BACK!" Natsu's joy filled shout brightened the mood almost instantly, and most were grateful for the relief. However, Natsu had always been observant when it dealt with someone's well being. The smile dropped slightly, and he snapped his head towards Gajeel. "What happened?"

"Later, pinky," He responded, "I actually want your opinion on it." The pinkette raised an eyebrow, and Gajeel caved, continuing in a language even Makarov didn't recognize, " ** _Something's off with Juvia, and I don't think it actually has anything to do with that stripper of yours._** " The light melodic words sounded odd from the intimidating slayer, but Natsu took it in stride.

" ** _Well, she smells like Jose's magic did, so I'm going to assume it has something to do with that._** " The words sounded far more natural from form Natsu, but it didn't offset the shock factor from the guild.

"How did you even-" Gajeel had reverted back to Fiori, "You know what? don't tell me. Just help me fix this mess." The iron dragon slayer headed to the back of the guild, ignoring the flabbergasted looks plastered across everyone's faces.

" ** _Why?_** " Natsu countered, " ** _You're perfectly capable of doing so yourself._** "

"Oh for the- Stop being difficult!" Gajeel shouted across the guild, "Your as bad as you were when we were kids."

" ** _No,_** " The pinkette began as he headed to meet the pissed off slayer, " ** _I'm worse_.**" The slight upturn of his lips was promising something, but his guild mates couldn't pin point it.

Gajeel snorted, a small bark of laughter escaping his lips. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

" _ **The outcome was never in doubt.** "_

 _"_ Did you seriously just-"

"Yep," Natsu made sure to pop the 'p', and something about the noise brought the guild out of their thoughts. "The second you let me know you could speak **_Collo_** , you doomed yourself. If I don't have to speak Fiori, then I'm not going to, so get used to it. **_Besides, bad pop culture references, puns, and the language itself are the least of your worries. Let's help your friend, yeah?_** "

* * *

Juvia hated Jose. She could say that without a single inkling of doubt. She had refused to attack Fairy Tail, and of all things he could have done, he knocks her out and locks her in his basement? She was going to kick his ass when she got out of here. The anti-magic chains dug into her skin, restricting all of her movement.

" _What is he even doing?_ " Jose hadn't been down here in days, and she was starting to worry. Maybe the guild was gone. Maybe they'd lost, which wasn't all that unlikely, considering their opponents. Maybe they'd lost, and now none of them knew where she was or how to free her. " _Maybe... No. I won't die down here. I'll find a way out before that. I've gone longer without food._ "

* * *

It wasn't common knowledge, but Natsu was more that capable of being stealthy. _Really_ stealthy, actually. He had to force himself to makes noise as he walked so as not to scare people.

In this case though, it was a good thing that no one knew about it. He watched the screen over Juvia's shoulder, gradually growing angrier as he read. A wisp of dark colored magic cured around the water mage, catching the pinkette's attention. " _It looks just like Jose's shade magic. Can he use it to create illusions?_ " The question went unanswered as Juvia forced an angry look on her face and began walking to her home. " _I don't think that's right. She still smells like a person, too. There has to be another answer._ " Natsu didn't hesitate. He started running back to the guild in hopes that Lucy and Levy were still there. " _I have to have an answer before I can ask the real questions._ "

* * *

When the pinkette burst through the door, several people startled. He swung his head around frantically, and smiled when he found who he was looking for. He shouted a phrase in the odd language he was speaking earlier, and then headed to his team's table, which currently only hosted Lucy and Erza.

Gajeel followed him, an irate Levy in toe. "The hell did you want me to bring Levy for?" The iron dragon slayer seemed to be beyond annoyed.

"What do you know about shade magic," Natsu blurted. "Like, what are all of the things you could do with it, probable or not?"

The question caused a few eyebrows to be raised, but Levy answered none the less, "I believe it can only take people's magic from them and act as a barrier. I'm not sure it can do anything else."

"Natsu," Lucy asked, "Where is this going?"

He ignored her. "If that person isn't using magic when the shade touches them, then wouldn't the magic have to be-" he paused, glancing at Gajeel, " _ **siphoned**_ -uh, what even is that in Fiori?"

Gajeel looked like he was going to strangle the pinkette, "How the fuck should I know? You've been speaking this dumb language longer that I have."

"Fair enough, It would have to be- um," Natsu paused for a moment, "taken directly from their magic container, right?" The three girls gaped at him, "No? Okay, well that's a bust. I have no idea what's up with Juvia, then. Sorry, Gajeel."

Natsu turned to leave, eyes down to the floor in shame, but Erza reached out to pull him back. "No, no, that makes sense, but what does that have to do with Juvia? What does any of this have to do with Juvia?"

The pinkette turned to Gajeel, " ** _You didn't tell them?_** " Gajeel shook his head, " ** _You're useless_** _._ So long story short, Gajeel noticed something was off about Juvia and was talking about it to Levy. When I interrupted, I mentioned that what I thought was just the residue from Jose's magic hadn't left from her smell, and coupled with the fact that she wasn't acting anything like Gajeel remembered her to act, we figured something was off. I followed her, and I needed an answer to that question before I could explain what I think."

"Do all dragon slayers care this much for their friends?" Lucy teased, and both of their faces went bright red. "So what's this theory of yours?"

"Well, based off the rules of basic magic, if it has to be taken directly from the magic container, then couldn't it get inside the container, and then the body and the mind? What if Jose's using one of his shade's to control Juvia? I mean, they never caught him, so it's possible."

" _ **Did you come up with that by yourself?**_ "

" ** _Fuck off._** "

* * *

It had taken a few hours to do, but they came up with a safe way to get the shade out of Juvia's body, after telling Master, of course. " _I'm so tired._ " Natsu pushed open Gray's front door while rubbing his eyes. "Snowflake, you here?" He left his sandals by the door, opting to walk around barefoot instead. A small giggle escaped his lips, " _I'm going to scare the shit out of him if he isn't paying attention._ "

Turns out, the pinkette didn't have to worry about startling his partner. Gray was passed out asleep in the arm chair with the TV on at low volume. Natsu smiled and leaned over the back of the old chair. He pressed a kiss to Gray's forehead, following it with a few to his cheeks. Eventually he ended up in the ice-mage's lap, and Gray, who was semiconscious, was returning the kisses. "If you sleep in the chair you'll complain about crick in your neck all day," Natsu whispered.

Gray huffed and kissed Natsu's forehead, "You gonna stay?"

"Yeah. Happy's staying with Wendy and Carla tonight." Natsu stood up and helped Gray out of the chair.

"I don't plan on moving for couple of days," Gray muttered.

Natsu sighed quietly, "I wish I could let you." Gray nearly fell off the stairs as he faced the pinkette. "It's a long story, but basically, Juvia's acting the way she is because she's being mind controlled by Jose. We think. I'll tell you when we're both functional."

The ice mage was gaping at him. "You can just drop a bomb like that and not expect me to ask," he muttered.

Natsu glared at him, "I've explained this at least three different times today. Let me _sleep_." He pushed his way passed the raven headed boy and into the bedroom. He flopped onto the bed, rolling the covers around him as he curled up.

Gray followed him and wrapped his arms around the pinkette as he snuggled into him. "Fine, but you're telling me first thing in the morning." Natsu only hummed in affirmation.

* * *

This morning was going to be hectic. When Natsu explained to him what he and their team had planned out, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "I'm sorry, we're doing _what_ today?"

"You heard me. It's the fasted way to get a reaction strong enough from her to activate the spell we created," even Natsu sounded unsure of himself.

"It's insane! It's a brand new spell that's never been tested! What if it kills her?"

"It won't. Master helped us with it, and I can count on one hand the people who actually know _._ Everyone else will just assume it's a part of the plan."

Natsu was shaking. " _He doesn't want to do this either._ " He captured the smaller male in a hug.

"It actually might make the idea of us being even more unbelievable. They'd think it even more impossible. Maybe they'd even-" He was mumbling now, but Gray didn't have the super hearing it would take to understand it. Instead he just held onto him.

This was going to be nerve racking for both of them. "Hey."

"Hm?"

He didn't know much of the language, but he knew enough to make the slayer smile. " _ **I love you**_."

" ** _Love you, too._** " They'd be okay.

* * *

Everyone was gaping at them. Natsu had plopped down into Gray's lap without hesitation, and the ice mage hadn't done anything about it. He'd been sitting there for at least fifteen minutes, yet Gray had done _nothing_. The only one's who seemed to know what was going on were Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, and Master.

They'd put together that something was going on, but they hadn't figured out just what it was yet.

Once Natsu had caught a group of them staring, he'd mouthed the words " _Act surprised,_ " and Juvia burst through the door.

That when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Juvia had frozen in place. The person she's seen as Gray-sama's rival was cuddling him like a lover, and Juvia was pissed. "It's all your fault!" she screamed, "It's all your fault that Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia! She kept seeing Lucy-san and Erza-san and all the girls that follow him around as love-rivals, but _you_. It's _you_."

The second the bluenette lunged for Natsu, a rune cage appeared around her. Natsu hopped off Gray's lap and walked over to it. "You're sure this will work, Jii-chan?"

Their short master had climbed down from the second floor with a grimace plastered across his face. "I hope so, brat."

"That's great and all, but what the hell is going on?" Mirajane had made her way over there from the bar, and she looked just as angry as Juvia, who was suspended in the air.

Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Gray all looked at Natsu, "No. Screw all of you. I'm not explaining this _again_."

"You're the one who actually figured it out," Levy reasoned, and Natsu glared at her.

"Jii-chan can do it," The pinkette didn't wait for a response before he bolted out the door, leaving a gaggle of gaping guild mates in his wake.

The old man looked a bit off put by the stares that were directed at him now, but he had a job to do. "Well, uh, I'm not exactly sure of all the details myself, but I'll do my best to reiterate what I was told yesterday..."

* * *

Juvia didn't know what to think anymore. The basement she was in was dissolving around her, and with a start she realized that it wasn't even Phantom Lord's basement. It was the one her parents used to lock her in when she misbehaved. " _Where am I really?_ " The area around her was darkening, and she felt like she was floating. " _Or maybe... No, Juvia. This isn't like the other times you've almost died. This is different._ "

The darkness was surrounding her and squeezing her insides.

Everything felt cold.

Juvia hated the cold.

It reminded her too much of the rain.

* * *

Fairy Tail watched on amazed as dark magic was slowly being pulled from Juvia's body. The black tendrils were being torn apart by their master's light magic, but about halfway through, she began to spasm.

Gray had to freeze her in place.

After about an hour, no other black magic escaped her body, and they too Juvia to the infirmary.

Now it was just a matter of waiting.

* * *

"So, Gray," Cana asked quietly, "You want to tell me why Natsu was sitting in your lap earlier?" The sly card mage was smirking at him, and it took most of his will power not to blush.

"We needed to get the most violent reaction possible out of Juvia the second she saw us." It was the excuse they'd agreed on, and Gray had to admit that it was a pretty damn good one, "By doing that, she didn't notice the spell, and it brought all of the darkness to the forefront to be pulled out."

Cana raised an eyebrow, but she didn't bother to comment again. In fact, everyone seemed to just accept it how it was.

He still wasn't telling them the truth.

* * *

After Natsu and Gray had both left the guild, conversation exploded:

"How do you think he got Natsu to agree to sitting in his lap in public?"

"What do they mean 'Natsu's the one who figured it out.' He's dumber than a box of rocks!"

"Do you think they're actually going to tell us instead of being secretive?"

"How'd they figure out what was going on with Juvia?"

"What did the girls have to do with this?"

"How'd they drag Gajeel into it?"

Most of the conversations overlapped, making it difficult to tell them apart, and others, that were being discussed by the louder members, were prominent. No one knew what to think about what was going on, but their master had made it clear that he wasn't explaining the rest until Juvia was awake, which could be anytime.

* * *

Before they realized, an entire week had passed, and Juvia was still completely unconscious. Natsu and Gray had taken a a mission with their team, so asking them was out of the question, and Levy had gone on a mission with team Shadow Gear. Gajeel was the only person left they could ask, and no one wanted to poke the bear, or rather, dragon.

They could wait.

* * *

When the water mage finally awoke, it was early in the morning a week and a half after she fallen unconscious. She had stumbled down the stairs to the ground floor, nearly knocking herself back unconscious. Gajeel ended up helping her to a table in the back, and everyone else was told to stay away for the time being.

"How are you feeling, Juv?" he asked quietly. She just shook her head and took another sip of water, "Do you know what happened or do I need to explain it?" She made a vague motion with her hands, and Gajeel took it as a go ahead. "Jose got to you at some point. We're not entirely sure how, but it has something to do with his shade magic. He was controlling you somehow, and you were basically acting like a stalker towards one of Fairy Tail's guild members."

She looked at him appalled, "Ju- Fuck- I need to apologize." She zoned out partially, murmuring under her breath, "I thought I dropped that dumb habit?"

"You did, Gajeel affirmed, "but Jose used it while he was controlling you. I thought you had just hit a rough patch again, so I didn't mention it. I'm glad you're okay Juv." He leaned forward and ruffled her dirty hair affectionately. The blunette was practically his sister, and he be damned if he let some messed up, power hungry freak destroy that. "You can go take a shower in the back room. I'll bring you some clothes, yeah?"

She got up sluggishly, but a firm hand steadied her. Cana had made her way over to their table, a pile of what looked like her own clothes in her hand. "I don't know how stable you are, Juvia, so I'm going to stand outside the door. I brought some of my looser clothing for you to wear until you get back in your own." Cana pulled her away gently, and Gajeel sent a reassuring smile to his blue haired friend.

* * *

It wasn't until after she was clean that Juvia bothered to ask. "Juvia h- shit- _I_ have a Fairy Tail mark. Did... Did I join while I was being controlled?"

Cana nodded, "I guess you don't know then," she muttered. "Phantom Lord's been destroyed, and Jose is on the run. You and Gajeel were accepted in to Fairy Tail afterwards, because Master didn't want to leave you on your own."

Juvia felt like she was going to cry, "That... was kind of Makarov-san." The water mage's voice was quivering, so she willed it to stop. "He didn't have to-"

Cana cut her off, "Yes he did. He's the master of Fairy Tail, and one of our rules is not to leave anyone on their own unless it's truly what they want."

" _But I caused so much trouble?_ "

Cana came up behind her and pulled the bluenette into a hug. "You're one of us now. That means you're family, so even if you find a new path, you'll always be one of us." She didn't bother to stop the tears anymore.

" _Have I really found a family?"_

* * *

Natsu's team got back later that day, and Gray immediately moved to other side of their group at the sight of the blue haired mage. He eyed her carefully as she approached, but she stayed a few feet away. "You're, Gray, right?" She asked, and the rest of his team went elsewhere. The blue haired mage bowed deeply, "I sincerely apologize for what I did while under Jose's control."

" _She can't remember any of it?_ " Makarov had anticipated a much, as Gray hadn't. "It's... No, it isn't okay, but it wasn't you doing it. _You_ have no reason to apologize. Just forget about it, Juvia." He pushed past her, and over to the rest of his team, "Just so you know, You're explaining this mess Natsu."

The pinkette spat out a phrase in his odd language far too fast for even Gajeel to catch before switching back, "Why me?"

"Because you figured it out."

"You understood the explanation."

"It was your plan that fixed it."

"It was your problem I fixed."

They had gradually gotten closer and closer until they were forehead to forehead, and Gajeel decided to do the unthinkable. "Just kiss already. Literally every one here knows anyways." They shot apart as if a bomb had gone off between them, and neither one of them would look at each other. "You're gayer than Sting and Rogue." Several guild members, namely a certain group of girls with a shipping problem, nodded or admitted to it.

Natsu gave Gajeel the flattest look possible, "I thought we promised not to bring up those two assholes. Like, ever."

"You're ignoring what I said," Gajeel responded.

In almost perfect unison, Natsu and Gray responded, "That's because you're being an ass."

After a round of giggling from them and the guild, they finally got back on track, "Okay, so I'll explain the whole thing this time, and only _once,_ so _listen_. Ga-"

Gajeel decided to push the last button,"You're still ignoring it-"

" ** _Fucking_** _hell._ " Natsu grabbed a butter knife from Erza's plate and jammed it between Gajeel's fingers. It sunk through the wood like quicksand, the _thunk_ resonating throughout the room," _YES_ , okay? Gray and I have been a thing for a long time, now _piss off._ As I was saying,"

* * *

They all decided it was probably a bad idea to interrupt Natsu again, so they waited until after to embarrass them.

Needless to say it ended up with half of them frozen, and the other half burned in some way.

* * *

 _ **Words: 4,416**_

 **Holy hell, guys. This one was long, and it still feels like I could have made it longer and or better, but I do not have time right now. It is near the end of the school year for me, and I have two AP tests in less than a month, finials, and the school literary magazine, which I am an editor for, publishes in two weeks. Oh, and prom, which my mother is forcing me to go to (I'm not a social person, guys), is Friday. I kind of want to die. However, I will promise you this: I _will_ try to write in any free time I have. I can't promise a steady publishing schedule for the next while, but I will try.**

 **Also, "Collo" is short for colloquial. It the colloquial, or common, language for inhumans to speak.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	18. Theater Majors are Weird-Deal With it

_**Prompt: I shouldn't be in love with you.**_

 _ **(There are notes at the end. Please read them, and um, I'm so sorry about this mess:)**_

* * *

When Gray and his brother had been accepted into the most prestigious theater school in the country, he admittedly screamed and jumped around like an excited child. When they found out that the acceptance was also a full ride scholarship, he nearly cried. Lyon actually did, though, so it's not like it became blackmail material.

It only took them a few days to move everything to the dorm room they'd be sharing with two or three others.

It turned out to be three, and all of them seemed to know each other really, _really_ well. The tall blond with spiked up hair was practically attached to a smaller, raven haired boy, who didn't seem to mind. Behind them, someone else was carrying several stacked boxes, and they didn't seem to care that they shoved the other two out of the way. They hit the floor with a thud, and the blond whipped around to confront whoever was behind the stack of boxes, "What the hell, Natsu?" He nearly shouted.

"If you'd stop making goo-goo eyes at Rogue, then maybe you wouldn't get hit," the melodic voice responded. He continued forward into the room and plopped the boxes on the ground. He seemed to freeze when he noticed there were other people in the room, "Well that was an awful first impression. Hi, I'm Natsu. The moronic blond-" He was nearly over powered by the loud, "Hey!" that left the blue eyed boys lips, but he simply flipped him the bird and continued. "-is my cousin, Sting, and the other one is Rogue." Both Gray and Lyon nodded distractedly. The group in front of them was definitely strange.

Rogue mouthed something to the pinkette that sparked a violent laughing fit, and Sting just stared at them, "Did I just miss something? I feel like I missed something."

In between choked giggles Natsu managed to push another roast, "When aren't you missing something?"

Lyon's jaw dropped, and Gray had to fight back a snort, " _It's been awhile sense I've seen him this dumbstruck._ " He elbowed his brother in the side discretely, and Lyon's mouth clicked shut with a click.

"Rude," Sting huffed, "Also, you didn't let them introduce themselves." Neither one had moved from the floor.

"Well, they looked a bit shocked, Sting. I was letting them get their thoughts together." The pinkette groaned at the look Sting gave him. He knew where this was going.

The impish grin didn't go away as Sting stood and placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "That's a common reaction when people see my blinding-"

"-Stupidity," Natsu finished."

The look of betrayal across his face caused Gray, Rogue, and Lyon to devolve into snort laughter, and Natsu to adopt a smirk.

"First of all, bitch-"

* * *

That was the start of a _beautiful_ first year.

* * *

Three weeks into the semester, and Lyon learns that his entire floor is _insane_. He walked out of this room that morning to see it blocked with a cushioned stool and a note. " _The floor is lava. Don't fall in._ " He stood there and stared at it until Gray shoved him out of the way.

Without thinking twice about it, he stepped on the stool and began hopping from cushion to table to whatever else was strewn all over the floor, "Come on. We're going to be late Lyon."

"Gray... What the hell are you doing?" Lyon asked.

"Going to class. You should too."

"But you're jumping across the furniture like a child?"

"Lyon." Gray's face has adopted the same air of seriousness that their mom used when she wanted them to listen, "I can't touch the lava. It would kill me."

" _Is my brother is just as insane as the rest of them?_ " When Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were all challenged by Gray to see who could reach the end of the hallway first, Lyon decided the answer to that was "Y _es._ "

When not a single other resident of their floor defied the game, including Erza Scarlet, the biggest stickler for the rules that Lyon had ever met, he muttered, "Fuck it," and began jumping.

* * *

A month into the semester, the day they had all awaited had come. It was time to choose the musical they were doing at the end of the year. With everyone in their grade voting, it should have been more diverse than it was. There were only seven different titles, and five of them were tied for the top. Rather than vote again that day, the administrators decided they'd vote from the five at the end of the month. It was their job to research _all_ of them before then.

Gray didn't think he'd have a problem with any of them, except that he didn't know the last one. "Phantom of the Opera" and "Les Misérables" were classics, and you'd have to live under a rock not to know about "Hamilton" and "Wicked." But the fifth one remained a mystery. " _What the hell is 'Heathers'?_ "

* * *

Later that night, Gray had asked the question while his wacky roommates and their friends were all crammed into one dorm room. They were arguing on what movie to watch when his voice cut through the noise. "Does anyone know what that weird fifth musical was?"

"Oh yeah," He heard Loke mumble. The two of them had become fast friends after meeting, but it had led to a lot more trouble than they intended. "I meant to ask about that. It was called 'Heathers' right?"

A single glance around the room was all it took to realize his mistake. Lyon, Erza, and a few others looked horrified, whereas his other three roommates had gained a wild, excited look in their eyes. "Nope. Uh-uh, never again!" His brother shouted. "It's _horrifying._ "

"Excuse you," Natsu muttered, "All musicals have their horrifying moments. Heathers is beautiful." The pinkette looked beyond smug and, _"Holy shit. Is he wearing eyeliner?_ " Gray shook his head gently. " _Well that was the gayest thought I've ever had._ "

Rogue gave Natsu the most deadpan look he'd ever seen, "Did you just make a fucking _pun_ while defending my favorite musical?" When the smug looked turned into the brightest, dorkiest smile ever seen, Gray nearly choked. "Take notes, Sting. That's how you get my attention." Sting spluttered, and Rogue cut him off by kissing his cheek. "I'm joking, dumdum. Natsu's not even my type."

"All I'm saying is don't count out 'Heathers' until you try it," Natsu stated firmly.

If anyone else noticed that his brother looked like he was about to have an aneurysm, they didn't say anything.

* * *

"Gray listen to me," Lyon told him the next morning. Sting and Rogue were still dead to the world asleep, and Natsu had gone on his morning run who knows how long ago. "You cannot let them convert you to being Heather's trash."

"I can be trash for multiple fandoms, Lyon."

Gray tried to lightly push him aside, but Lyon grabbed his wrist, "Look, I get it, Gray. Natsu's hot and you think it'll make him like you more," He ignored the odd sound that escaped Gray's lips, "but 'Heathers' is a no go. And don't give me that look. _Everyone_ was staring at him when he tossed his shirt off yesterday. Even _me_. No one expected him to be as ripped as your stripper self under the baggy sweaters."

" _Why can't I argue with that? I'm not even gay? I know I've never liked a girl but-Wait..._ " Gray glared at his brother intensely, "I'm not a stripper."

"Your lack of shirt says otherwise."

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Hey, Gray." Natsu was poking his cheek repetitively while he was trying to read, but Gray has lived with Lyon his entire life. Ignoring him wasn't a problem. "Gray. Graaaay. Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an honest to god pout on Natsu's face and he almost gave in then and there. " _That has never worked on me before, so why is it now?_ "

"Pay attention to meeeeeeeeeee." Gray sighed and closed his book as he turned to the hyper pinkette. "Yay! I have a song I want you to listen to. Here!"

Natsu shoved his black and pink headphones over Gray's ears and hit play before he could respond. It started with an odd monologue, and Gray figured it belonged to a musical. " _But which one?_ "

"~ September first, 1989, dear diary, I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but—here we are! First day of senior year! And uh... I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself—what happened? Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!~"

An odd choked noise slipped past Gray's lips, and Natsu burst into laughter. Gray, had even slipped back into French for a moment, which was something he and Lyon hadn't done since they moved down from Canada. He did as he was asked and listened to the entire song, and handed the headphones over to Natsu silently once it was over. " _What the_ _ **hell**_ _did I just listen to?_ "

"That, my poor, naive roommate, was the first song in Heathers."

* * *

Gray couldn't help it; the dumb, catchy song had gotten in his head, and he found himself nearly singing the words every opportunity he had. Eventually he caved and went to Natsu. "Screw you and everything you stand for, Natsu Dragneel."

"The song never left your head did it?" Natsu said smugly.

"Show me the rest of this hell and get it over with."

* * *

When he heard his brother humming one of those cursed songs while they were cleaning, Lyon turned to look at him with as much disdain as he could muster. "You're dead to me."

Gray froze in place. "What did I do?" He asked, but Lyon was already walking away.

"DEAD TO ME," He shouted.

"What did I do? Lyon. LYON!" Gray started chasing after his brother, but the look of raw betrayal stopped him.

"You know what you've done, you _traitor_."

* * *

It took three hours for Lyon to forgive him enough to actually tell him what he did."Let me get this straight. You're pissed at me, because i watched Heathers?"

Lyon gave him a flat look, "I'm pissed that you joined the dark side for a _boy_. Honestly Gray, bros before hoes."

Gray gaped at him. "Lyon, I am not g-"

Sting, Rogue, and Natsu burst through the room, startling both of them. Gray's eyes were instantly drawn to Natsu, who was wearing a gray crop top, a pair of very short shorts, and heels. "Hey, Gray. Hey, Lyon," He said cheerfully, but Gray's mouth was too dry to respond. "We're going to the third studio to practice a dance! I'm a bit- uh," His nose crinkled slightly, and gray couldn't help but think it was adorable, "-short," he finally forced out, " so I need to get used to dancing in heels. You're welcome to join us!"

"Natsu! Hurry your fat-ass up!" Sting called from the door.

Natsu rolled his eyes and started walking, hips swaying the entire way, and Gray could _not_ stop staring. "I'm coming you melodramatic bitch. Slow your roll. I am still barely able to walk in these things." Gray disagreed.

" _I am very, very gay. Holy_ _ **shit**_ _._ "

The moment the door slammed Lyon shook his shoulder with a smug look plastered across his face. "You were saying?"

"Fuck off." He punched Lyon when he started laughing.

* * *

Gray had locked himself in his room that night as he thought over everything he somehow managed to miss. " _I feel happier every time I see him. His smile lights up the room. He sings like an angel, and roasts people like an unforgiving demon. He's so, so nice and sweet and_ _ **adorable**_ _and he could probably_ _ **bench press**_ _me. I have literally zoned out looking at him. I missed an English assignment because I was staring._ " A frustrated groan slipped out of his lips. "How did I not notice?"

* * *

It would be a week before he did anything about it, and it wasn't him who instigated it. It happened though, so Gray counts it as a win.

* * *

"So," Natsu started. They were sitting in the small, living room like area in their dorm, and the quiet seemed to be bugging him. "You want to help Sting, Rogue, and I piss off your brother?"

Gray looked up from his phone curiously, "What did he do to warrant revenge?"

"He barged into the tiny ass space they call a bed room, and told me I wasn't allowed to be in love with you, because I'm Heathers trash. Sting and Rogue took more offense to it than I did, but it'll mess with him more if you're involved. Not to ment-" Natsu still as he realized what he blurted. His face pinked, then reddened, the it turned almost a purple color as he tried to splutter out an excuse.

" _Why is that so_ _ **cute?**_ _"_ Gray leaned over until he was right in front of him, "So, my brother, said that I shouldn't be in love with you, because you like Heathers? That's ridiculous."

Natsu seemed to get a hold of his words, "Well he said I shouldn't be-wait-you-what?"

Gray struggled not to laugh as the wheels started turning in Natsu's head. "You heard me, and I'd _love_ to help you mess with my brother. I even have an idea."

* * *

Sting and Rogue had agreed on the spot. They started preparing that weekend, and they planned for it to happen on Friday. Natsu cackled in anticipation when they finished relaying the plan, and Gray pecked his cheek. It sent him into another spluttering fit, and both Sting and Rogue laughed hard enough to fall over.

* * *

Considering that it was a theater school, and that all of them were... odd in their own ways, no one questioned the sudden loud music in the cafeteria, nor did they find it odd when three of the strangest boys in their school walked in with heels on. Natsu was being followed closely by Sting and Rogue and headed straight for a certain silver haired individual. "Are we gonna have problem?" in asked in time with the music, and Lyon's eyes widened in recognition. "You gotta bone to pick? You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?" Several other people began to recognize what was going on and began pulling out their phones to record it. "I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch, but I'm feeling nice so here's some advice: LISTEN UP BIOTCH!"

Natsu sang and danced to Chandler's part, Rogue to Mcnamara, and Sting to Duke. When Veronica and Martha's small part came on, Lucy and Erza jumped in to fill the missing lines. Sting being shoved to the floor as Natsu told him to shut up caused almost deafening laughter to circulated, but the end of the song was the true highlight.

As soon as they finished, Natsu turned to Lyon with a victorious smirk, "You're first mistake was telling us Heathers was awful. The second was telling me I'm not allowed to date your brother because of it." The crowd filled with accusing "ooh's" as Natsu continued, "My boyfriend's in Heather's hell now, too, by the way."

After looking around for Gray, they found him snort laughing on the floor. He looked up at Lyon, "You should see your _face_. Oh my _god_."

Lyon only muttered a single phrase before throwing his hands up in defeat and walking out of the lunch room. "Je suis venu ici pour passer un bon moment, mais je me sens tellement attaqué à l'instant."

Gray started laughing again. " _Best day_ _ **ever!**_ "

* * *

 _ **Words: 2,725**_

 **I am so sorry about the hiatus. As I have mentioned before, I am an AP student, and it was finals hell + AP test hell this month, so I had to vanish for a bit. I wrote this in the tiny little handful of minutes of free time I had throughout the month, so it's literally nothing but sleep deprived-caffeine induced bullshit. It's a genuine crack fic. I'll be back on track with this series soon, and Inhuman should have a new chapter by the end of the month. Maybe sooner! I love you guys, and thank you so much for putting up with my shit!**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


End file.
